Stelena FF, after S5 E22 (finale)
by Lidyabu
Summary: This is a one shot that happens to be VERY VERY long. Mainly S/E fan-fiction but also K/C and tests the waters between Jeremy and a new character named Stella. After Stefan looses his brother he's in despair, and when Elena looses the 'love of her life' she's sunken in depression. That doesn't seem to matter when they're kissing the same night they loose Damon. PLEASE READ & ENJOY!


-ELENA-

"Elena." I hear him enter the room. I turn my head still lying down on my back in shock and in denial. I look him in the eye; he is also covered in tears. I run and hug him only to start crying all over again. "Stefan. I can't believe he's gone. Damon's gone." I shove my head deeper into his body. I feel safer than I usually do; Stefan has always comforted and made me feel safe no matter what the circumstance. Despite my despair and sorrow of loosing Damon, I still have something special with Stefan. "I'm so sorry Stefan, (I take a deep breath) this is all my fault." I say with my arms around him, gripping him tightly. "Don't. Elena, don't pin this on your self. How could it be your fault? Someone should have been there with Liv." He says to me with a shaky voice. "I'm so sorry Stefan. I should have found a way to get him to Bonnie faster." He slowly grabs me by my shoulders with both his hands and looks me in the eyes with such a broken expression on his face. "I'm his brother _I_ should have waited for him." He sheds a tear. I know that Damon's dead but Bonnie? She spent her last moments on earth feeling pain and she didn't even get thanked. "You helped bonnie stand up worried she would die and I can't thank you enough for helping her up. Stefan honestly, you went through her by mistake and I couldn't be happier that you made it through." I look behind my self to brace my self and stop my self from crying once again. "I lost Damon and Bonnie, I can't imagine loosing you too. Stefan I need you by my side and I want to be there by your side but you can't turn it off. Ok? You can't turn your switch off and leave me." I stopped my self and braced my self and looked at him seriously. He bit his lip and shed some tears. I kept looking at him. I wasn't planning to stop. "Elena, I have had one person with me for more than a century and I just-" He stopped talking and I could tell he was holding his breath. His eyes were shining like stars from how full of tears they were. I realized something at that moment. I still loved him, I always knew that but it was strangely stronger than ever. Much _much_stronger. And before I realized how stupid it was it slipped my mouth. "I'm inlove with you Stefan." It just came out. I'm in love him. I loved him. I always will love him. "Elena, think this all through. You love Damon, we both need time to grief. You're just hurting, I am too and I'm not sure I can handle this pain. If you want to help me you will let me turn it off because I can't handle all of this." I stopped my self because I realized his pain, I could see it. "You're right Stefan. You _are_ in so much pain, I'm sorry. All things aside becoming a ripper is not the answer." He looks at me and his tear full eyes can't hold any more tears and they overflow. His face is once more covered in tears.

-CAROLİNE-

I just watched Bonnie die. I will never be ok again. I can't be, if I am ok again it won't be right. Tyler is by my side. He never had much of a connection to Damon or Bonnie. Just me Caroline, Elena, Matt and Jeremy, I guess also Stefan. Damon might have been a complete and utter bastard at times but he was nice to have around. "Tyler?" I ask as he walks toward the bench that I was comforting Stefan a couple minutes ago. "Look Car, I know you're going through really bad stuff and I want to help but-" I interrupt him and he sits next to me, "But what? Tyler, but what?" He takes a gulp. "Caroline, I still love you". I'm in shock. I just lost my best friend and he tells me now? Why? "Tyler, be honest with me, why are you saying this _now_ of all times?" I don't want to be suspicious of him. I still love him too but I also think I love Stefan. "Why now Tyler? Why not before?" he answers looking at me right in the eyes, "I was mad about you sleeping with Klaus and thought it was better as friends but I can't help it. I still love you." I didn't know what to say but I know that I am not a hypocrite so since I always judged Elena for stringing both Damon and Stefan along I have to tell him the truth. "I think I'm falling for Stefan." I saw his face expression shift from happy to confused, "Fine. I can't say I understand but first who is next to _you_ comforting you and where is he? Caroline don't act for one second that you think Stefan will ever love any one more than he loves Elena. However strong he feels something for you he feels two times that for Elena. I am going to be here for you,_as a friend_ but don't expect more because it seems like you don't want it." I realized he was mad and I felt guilty but I couldn't help myself from liking Stefan. He's so sweet and still has a side that he is weak on and needs help. "Tyler, please don't hate me" I say, "don't worry I can't." he answers. Right after I hear his answer I regret telling him my feelings for Stefan. "I just lost Bonnie and Damon. I'm confused, it's probably nothing just the Elena in me talking." I say hoping he'll agree. "Well what can you expect after more than two years of watching Elena change her mind _constantly_ and being completely and utterly destructive." He says, the opposite of what I wanted him to say. I place my two palms over my eyes and rest my head on my hands. I start to cry, without Bonnie whom can I tell about liking Stefan? I can't tell Elena, Matt, Jeremy or _Stefan_. I miss her, I even miss Damon. Where did they go? The other side is officially gone. I can't help my self but cry. I've never turned it off, and I want to just for the help and the lessening of the pain but after everything I watched Stefan and Elena go through, I just can't.

-MATT-

Jeremy's next to me, he's weeping. I can't help but wonder if we will ever come back to normal. When Vikki "left" I thought everything was over, and I feel horrible for Stefan. He just lost his brother. I can't believe Bonnie's gone. "Jer-, you ok? I know you loved her, man." I say wanting him to talk, all he's been doing is cry, I understand he's hurt but Jeremy, Tyler and I are the only people who can help the others not turn their feelings off. "Jeremy, I miss her to, hell, I'm even going to miss Damon. But we need to help them. You need to help Elena, we can stop them from turning it all off. You have to help me. Come on Jer." I wait for his answer and I nudge him, he's soaked. "Would you rather have lost Elena too? Because if you don't help me you might still loose her." He looks at me and says

" Lets go."

-JEREMY-

She's gone, she didn't even tell me she would go. That's at least what I would expect. Her being dead is one thing but she completely abandoned me, all I wanted was a proper goodbye. I say to Matt "Lets go" he's been telling me how we are the ones who can save our vampire friends. Thing is the only vampire I care about enough to drop everything for is Elena. I could see ghosts but only the ones on the other side, now there is no other side. Matt helps me up " Thanks" I mumble quietly. I'm back to the old me from when my parents died. But this time I have someone who needs me. "We have to find Elena, I'm less worried about her turning it all off than I am of her killing her self" I say to Matt while walking/ running to his car. "Ok, Jer but she's probably with Stefan or at your house. You check your house I'll check the Salvatore's house." He says to me. "Ok we meet back here in an hour with whom ever we find, if they refuse to come tell them to stay exactly where they are." I say back to him and we part I check my house I don't find them so I go to the burnt down ashes of mystic grill, next I go to the old Lockwood property than Bonnie's house. I check many other places but I can't find Caroline, Elena or Stefan. Matter of fact I can't even find Tyler. I decide to go too our meeting place incase Matt found someone. Matt's waiting there with Caroline and Tyler. "Where are Elena and Stefan?" I ask Matt. "I couldn't find them, I'm guessing you didn't either?" he answers and than Tyler says "Matt found us at the park and came here straight after, did you guys check the Salvatore place?". I look at Matt than Tyler than Caroline. "Seriously you didn't look there? Caroline, you go. I won't be fast enough." I say and Caroline dashes away.

-TYLER-

Matt just found Caroline and I at the park, we were fighting but no one has to know that. She's fallen for Stefan after everything we've gone through. I want to hate her but I can't. She looks at me and I look at her, I want to smile but I can't. I'm a werewolf now and I wonder if all that turning my self to break my sire bond effort is gone, all my efforts gone? Will I go back to the pain of the fist time the slowness of the first time? As I think about all of this and put everything through my mind Caroline goes to the Salvator house to make sure Elena and Stefan are ok, Jeremy goes home instead. I'm worried about Elena too but she wouldn't kill her self, not while knowing Jeremy is still alive. She wouldn't abandon him.

-STEFAN-

"I'll help you through this Stefan, I loved Damon too. We can make it through together." Elena says while taking steps towards me, I can tell she's trying hard not to burst out crying again. I want to turn it all off I don't want to feel but I know that if I do than Elena will be even more hurt. I will never hurt her again, not as long as it's in my hands. "You don't know how it is, your brother being dead. He is the one person I've known my entire life, vampire and human. He was the only family I had left and now he's gone. I have no one now." As I said that she slowly became face to face with me. "I remember one time I felt so alone, as if every one was gone. I had no one, but than this amazing guy said that I had _him,_ and now he has _me_." I looked at her in the eyes. I wanted to kiss her. I could tell a part of her wanted to kiss me but I know that she is as sad as she is because she lost her love. I lean in towards Elena, doing every thing in my power not to kiss her but I can't stop my self and I kiss her. Our lips touch lightly and than I speed away too a room upstairs realizing what I just did. She comes after me and we sit next to each other on the ground feeling guilty for kissing each other the same night my brother died. "I want to die," she says to me after what feels like hours of silence. I look at her curiously and she turns her head towards me. "As a matter of a fact I _would_ be dead if Bonnie hadn't grabbed me." She continued. "And now the only two people keeping me alive is you and Jeremy." She paused for some time than her voice got shaky and she talked as she cried, "I feel like the worst person on earth Stefan. I feel like a monster for kissing you, but you and Damon have been sharing my heart and I've had to choose but now there's no more question and I feel like an idiot for being have chosen Damon over you but I still feel his touch, his lips against mine I love him so much and I don't want him to be gone. I still love him Stefan and I can't get over him, I want to but I can't at least not yet. I love you so much Stefan and I want to be there for you every step of the way. I think that the only thing we need right now is each other even if it's not romantically we need each other and I promise you if you let me I will be with you and love you as long as I live but I still love Damon, and we need time to accept he's gone because my heartaches so bad." I'm in shock after she says this, I see she is hurting really bad but I can see that she does really want to be with me. She kisses me and as we kiss Caroline barges in. I'm in shock by everything; Elena's speech, Caroline seeing us kiss, how horrible I feel for kissing Elena the same night Damon died and I realize my crush on Caroline that Lexi had realized has somehow started to fade because I realize I love her but not like I thought, I love her so much as my very best friend. "Ok, I'll be down stairs." Caroline says shocked and seemingly broken, and dashes away. "Yes Elena," I say quietly and continue, "The only thing we need is each other and time. And I would love to be your friend." There's a pause. "Because I don't want to be a ripper but I don't want Damon to be gone either, I can't imagine waking up tomorrow and him not being there to plot and plan some weird Damon scenario. I need your help." I stop talking and she stops before speaking than says, "I miss Damon so much, I can't help but be mad at him for doing this to me" and tosses her head on my lap. "I miss him too" We just sit there and think. "Ten minutes, that's all I want with him and I'll never complain again. But we have to make it through for his sake. We'll just have to go through all of this together." I say. "Come on we should explain every thing to Caroline ". I shed a tear and get up ready to talk to Caroline. I offer a hand to Elena "You coming?"

-ELENA-

I take Stefan's hand and get up. I feel guilty for loving Stefan but I know Damon wants me to be happy but I know I'm nothing near over Damon. I keep thinking about how he betrayed me he promised he'd be ok, than I wouldn't have betrayed him and kissed Stefan I feel guilty but I know that he might hate that it's Stefan but will be happy I found love once more. Still all things aside I'm only alive for Jeremy and Stefan and even though I know Car can keep her emotions on and wont feel abandoned without me I also don't want to make her go through more than she has to so I'm also still alive for her. When she barged into the room how her face turned from relieved to shocked. I guess she couldn't believe I would do that. "Caroline!" I say loudly knowing that even if I said without yelling it she'd hear me. As I ran down the stairs a photo skipped my eye; it was Damon and Alaric. _Damon!_ Suddenly my body tightened and I tried to breathe but I couldn't so I collapsed. I burst out crying. Stefan and Caroline ran next to me. I curled myself up. I just missed him too much. Than I realized, He's _gone._I don't want to believe it, I can't believe it. He left me; he promised he would make it through. I trusted him and he died, I should have waited for him and he shouldn't have left me here. I don't want him to be gone, please Damon, come back to me, don't leave me. I love you please Damon. Please? "_Please, Damon?"_I said quietly. Stefan helps me sit up and holds me in his arms and makes me feel safe but I miss Damon so much. I hide my face into his chest "I miss him so much Stefan, I can't bare it" I say. "Elena, I'm sure he wants you to be happy ok? He can't come back, I'm sure he wants to but he can't, I'm so sorry Elena." Says Caroline. "Come on Elena, get through this together remember?" Stefan whispers into my ear. I can tell he's trying hard not to start crying too. NO matter what I'm facing he's going through much worse "I'm sorry, I just can't help it, Car, he lied and told me he'd be fine. I'm so sorry Stefan you're probably going through much worse." I say still sniffling and hiccupping and crying. They helped me up and Caroline rushed to hug me. "I love you Elena and I'm sorry about Damon but Jeremy has been so worried about you I'm also worried about him, I'm not sure he can handle loosing Bonnie." I stopped hugging her "Oh my god where is he?" I say worried. "He's at home waiting, hoping you'll return." She says. I say, "Oh my god I got to go." And hug Caroline and whisper into Stefan's ear "I'm so sorry I want to stay and put you first but I trust you not to hurt your self or turn it off ok? Promise me, I can't loose you Stefan." And hug him as he whispers back into my ear, " I promise" and so I whip my tears and leave to go to Jeremy. As I pull into my driveway I realize the door is open. I run inside and see Jeremy covered in tears on the couch "Jeremy!" Let out breathlessly. He turns around and looks at me. His eyes are red from crying and he looks exhausted but at the same time when he sees me he looks so relieved and full of joy it almost makes every thing else seem unnoticeable. "You scared me to death you know that?" he says slightly smiling; I run towards him and hug him as tight as I can and don't let go.

-CAROLİNE-

Elena walks out the door and it's just Stefan and me. Before she left she was on the ground wailing about Damon and not Bonnie and honestly I find that ridiculous because Bonnie has been there for her during things that Damon caused. "Caroline, I'm not sure you understood what was going on with Elena upstairs." Says Stefan and I look at him. "You're right Stefan, I don't, because after every thing Elena put you through and the fact that she is still hysterical about loosing her so called true love Damon completely makes me not understand why you were kissing her a _second_time apparently according to what I heard." He walks toward me looking hurt and I feel guilty but you know what he should feel bad. "Caroline, before going to Elena I talked to you and told you every thing I was going through I told you EVERYTHİNG. Caroline, I love you so much as my best friend and I need you supporting what I'm doing whether it's the smartest thing or not." I replied with a snarly comment that I am quite proud of "Well it seems like the word 'love' has started to loose it's meaning. Oh and I just lost my best friend and life companion too and even If we aren't blood related she was and always will be my sister." He replied quietly "I'm sorry Caroline, I know Bonnie meant so much to you. But I lost both of them and I know that you thought Damon was a bastard but please understand that this isn't easy." I fee guilty soon after and stay quiet. I walk towards him and hug him as I whisper into his ear "I think Elena is hurting you but you don't realize it. Still, as your best friend I will support this stupid decision." I felt like going back to Klaus now even though Tyler felt betrayed last time, he has something no one else does. To him getting mad is normal; I guess that means its time to say my good byes. "Stefan?" I ask him. "Yes?" he answers. "I think we should thank Liv for letting us through, she didn't stick long enough but she did fix mystic falls after all as an apology of her brother. And else than that, I'm going to leave mystic falls for a while." I'm going to visit Klaus but Stefan can't know.

-MATT-

"Matt!" I hear Caroline call my name, I run up to her "Car is every thing ok?" she

Answers, "Yeah, fine. Matt, I'm here to say good-bye. I'm leaving Mystic falls. I said bye to Stefan. Now Jeremy and Elena than I'm off." I'm confused. "What about Tyler?" I ask. "I don't know where he is and I don't think he wants to see me, at least not now." I don't understand, he told me he still loved her when he first came through Bonnie. "Car, don't leave, not yet. We just lost Bonnie and Damon. Now's not the time to go travel." I say to her and she shakes her head and hugs me. Next thing I know she's gone.

-JEREMY- I'm hugging Elena, "I'm so glad you didn't hurt your self." I say to her concerned. "Don't worry Jer, as long as you need me and want me I'm not going anywhere." Her saying that means the world to me. When I died and left her she couldn't handle it and burnt our old place down. My reaction would have been worse if she died. "Thanks for saying that" I say to her and she kisses me on the cheek. "I'm exhausted," I say by continuing. She smiles at me and as I turn around Caroline enters the house. "Wait." Elena looks worried "is Stefan ok? I was planning to go see him any way." she asks. "That's not it, he's fine." She says. "What is it?" I ask. "I'm leaving town." She answers. Elena runs to her and hugs her. I hear her whisper "is this about Stefan? I promise I can explain." "No that's not it, I doubt I'll be gone for long. I trust Jeremy will take care of you and so will Stefan. I need time away." She says. "Well good luck" I say trying to sound supportive even though I find it cruel for her to leave her friends like this. Especially now after every thing that just happened with Bonnie. And Elena leaves for Stefan and I go to bed.

-TYLER-

I just got a call from Matt; I can't believe Caroline is planning to leave without a good-bye. I run as fast as I can to Elena's house but when I get there I see Caroline's car driving away. I knock on Elena's door. "Caroline?" she says as she opens it. "Tyler?" she says as if she should be surprised to see me. "I need your car. I say to her. She tosses her keys at me and says "good luck" she says and I start the car. I driveve after Caroline honking my horn. Eventually she pulls over realizing I'm honking for a reason. "Tyler?" she says seeming surprised. "How can you be surprised to see me?" I ask her. "Matt" she mumbles angrily. "Yes, Matt. I'm glad he told me, where are you even going? What even happened to you happily ever after with Stefan?" I ask annoyed. "He still loves Elena, you were right. Don't worry I'm over him." She says calmly running her finger through her bouncy blonde hair. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She says. "Where are you even going?" I ask her hoping for a proper answer. "No where and every where" she answers and turns around as she says "Bye Tyler."

-STEFAN-

No one is home but me, Damon's _gone_ after 150 years he actually is gone. I was so stupid; I was actually starting to believe in forever. I'll survive, somehow I always do. I remember the first time I felt my life had no meaning left, I lost Katherine, and I killed my dad and turned Damon. I go up to Damon's room and notice a book I had never seen in one of his drawers. It is stated the end of last year. It's Damon's diary.

**_Dear Diary, god I can't believe I'm doing this, I think Elena likes me but than again Stefan might still hold part of her heart. But we are right if it must just not now. I love Elena and I will protect her but we're going on and off. She's a vampire and Jeremy died soooo I told her to turn it off I forever regretted that, I stole her from Stefan, I feel bad. I never will leave her side. Enough of this deep crap. Katherine knows this, humanity is a vampires greatest weakness but sometimes it controls you. And hope is a bitch. The problem with Elena is she wants me to be good but when people see good they expect good and I don't want to live up to any ones expectations. Some how she makes me a 'better person' I can't imagine what that means, Barbie thinks Stefan is her epic true love. I know she loves him._**

I never realized he tried to write a diary. I feel like it's wrong of me but I need to keep reading. It's my memory of him. I decide to check the more recent entries.

**_Once more Dear Diary, I haven't written in you for a long long time. Technically not that long judging by how I'm a forever-living vampire. Sigh. Travelers have started to take over Mystic Falls they are undoing all the magic here AKA I am I shot man there and Elena is a girl who drowned so if we go there I will bleed out and she will drown. I won't have time to write but if I make it I will explain._**

**_Stefan's dead, Bonnie has to find a way to bring him back. Elena seemed sad; she handled it well, too well. I realized she wasn't breathing and when we left I heard her crying. I feel bad for her but I know he will be back. A good guy like him doesn't go down without a fight. When I saw his body I realized how much I loved Elena but I realized before her I needed Stefan. Now dear diary don't get me wrong I love Elena with all my heart but there comes a point I need Stefan above all._**

As I read Entries and paragraphs I came upon things I had no idea my brother cared about, things I never even considered. I read and read until I come to his last entry.

**_Well, I'm going to die. I'm gong to blow up Mystic Grill and die, but it's worth it, I'll come back (most likely) and I will have Stefan back, Alaric back, Enzo back and I guess Tyler back. I promised Elena I would make it but if not I hope she finds this and goes to the back pages. Also Stefan. Stefan if this plan is yet another failure I guess you're not reading but I hope it works even if I'm not back. The very last page is yours Elena and the one before that is for you Stefan. The others also have their own pages too by the way, EVERY ONE. Their names are on the tops of the pages. I'm not glad you're reading my diary, by the way. There's a lot of juicy and deep crap in here so sayonara my friends._**

I read and read and my chest tightens. I want to read the parts he wrote for me but I can't handle it. Not to night. I go down and see Elena there. "Stefan! I was worried about you." She says and runs and hugs me.

-ELENA-

I enter Stefan's house I can't find him I try not to worry but I can't help my self. He walks down the stairs with his eyes full of tears. "Stefan!" I say relieved, I continue saying, "I was so worried about you." As I run towards him and hug him. "You ok?" he asks me sounding tired and sad. I look at him and realize something's wrong. "I guess, there's nothing new." I say than continue "what about you? You're the one covered in tears." "I'm fine" he says. "I told you this before Stefan. You're going to have to stop pretending everything's ok. The worst thing about loving somebody is if you loose them it hurts. I'm here for you Stefan every step of the way. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here" I say sympathetically. He looks around in pain as if trying to make a hard decision "I found a diary, apparently he's been writing one. Damon. He wrote you a note at the back of it." He said with a scratchy voice as he sniffled and shed tears. Than he continued " I didn't read your part yet. I couldn't bear to read mine. I read parts of the diary though and it hurts like hell." I was shocked, I couldn't breathe. He wrote me something. Did he know he would die? I'm crying now. I know I have to be strong for Stefan but I'm crying. So I say; "I'm sorry Stefan. I'm crying. Why am I crying? I'm so sick of crying." And he hugs me. I hug him; we just stand there hugging each other. He takes me upstairs and shows me the diary I try to breathe deeply as I open it I go to the last page.

**_Elena, I'm so sorry. I told you I would make it I promised not to ever leave you again. What can I say; no apology will ever be enough. I remember how I told you that I didn't let people see the good in me because I didn't want to live up to their expectations. It wasn't easy loving you but it is by far the best feeling ever. I want you to be happy and Stefan makes you happy. You're reading this because I'm not with you anymore. This silly stupid triangle of love is gone. I love you and I want you to be mine just mine but I can't be that selfish. You need someone to love and keep you alive and happy. I know that Stefan puts you before anything and he has deserved you all along. I can't do anything but be great full for having you. I love you Elena. I know how you're feeling, I've lost so many people and it hurts. Life sucks, get a helmet. I love you Elena. You have people who love you. For me, don't turn it off. Don't forget me please but don't remember me as a scar. I love you Elena, I will always love you. I can't be selfish. Please be happy get over the sadness and know that I'm ok no matter where I am I'm ok because I got to know you._**

I read what he wrote and with every single word I struggle more to breathe. "What does it say?" Stefan asks me probably realizing my face expression. "It's going to be ok. Do you want me to read it?" he continues. I hand it over to him and he reads it. When he's done he looks at me than hugs me. He disappears and comes back with a glass of water. I drink it and he takes my hand and leads me to his room. "It's going to be ok." He says, hugs me than gives me his shirt. I put it on "go under the covers Elena. I'll take the couch." He says. I shake my head. "It's fine I can take the couch." He kisses me on he cheek and grudgingly leads me to his bed "get a good rest I'm going to need your help after I read my page in his diary." And so we both sleep in his bed after debating.

-CAROLİNE-

I get a message from Stefan, Damon wrote me a message before he died. I'm at a motel on my way to New Orleans it's 8 AM. I open the attachments and start to read,

**_Hiya Barbie, ok so I guess I'm dead and if I'm not that's weird of you to be reading my death note to you. SO we haven't been 'besties' but I care about you, if I'm gone Stefan needs you, so does Elena. Don't leave their sides and watch them for me please. DO NOT let Stefan go on another ripper-crazed thing. I'm probably the only one who is ever going to tell you how stupid you are for not telling Stefan you love him. I routed for you two for a while but now I have a feeling he will get Elena. Honestly, he's kind of head over heals for her. Now little reminder Caroline, You can't just sit and wait for life to come, you have to go get it. Good luck, if you end up with that Klaus of yours, remember that he is like me, not that trust worthy. Bye._**

Wow. I'm going to miss you Damon. I'm going to miss you. I change my clothes and drink from a blood bag, Put the blood bag in a plastic bag and put it back in my blood bag, bag. I gather the rest of my things and off I go. I drive for another couple of hours and arrive to the party city of New Orleans. I go to the closest bar and go for a drink. I find this bar with a bartender named Camille. She's nice but seems scared and I can see her vervain bracelet and smell it in her breath. "Do you by any chance know Klaus?" I ask. "Look what ever he did you can't beat him." She says quickly. "I'm not trying to hurt him. Now where is he?" I ask with low tolerance. "Fine." She says and gives me directions. "Thanks" I say and go to his address. I wait at his door. Eventually I get bored and knock on the door. Hayley opens the door. "Caroline?" I don't believe my eyes. Klaus is with Hayley. Klaus shows up behind her saying "What Caroline? She's in Mystic Falls". "Surprise!" I say cheerfully. "Come on in" he says and I enter. "Whom do I thank for the pleasure of you being here?" he asks. "Caroline Forbes" I say than laugh. "Well how long will you be staying? Can I offer you a room here?" he asks. "Actually I'm not sure how long but I think a while. Are you sure I can stay?" he laughs, "There are plenty spare rooms take any you would like." He says and so I go up. I'm faced with Mikael. I want to tell Klaus but I can't Mikael has my mouth blocked. He takes me to a room and places some gadget that I'm guessing is to block out noise. "Hello Caroline, I'm trusting you won't scream, if you do, not only will Klaus and you die but before I kill him I will torture you. Oh and I will kill Klaus after bleeding him out ok? " I nod. He continues, "Even if you do scream I have a gadget that will not let you be heard even by him. So, I'm going to kill Klaus. I know you're wondering how I'm alive. A really powerful witch has helped me come back to life without the anchor. And now I am here to kill Nicklaus. At first this witch trapped me but one of my other gadgets work for this stuff." I'm terrified. He unties my mouth. "Why did you capture me?" I ask. "Well you saw me and I had to act." He answered. My hands hurt from the ropes, they were vervained. Than I remember my daylight ring has a really sharp part that could burn things. Liv had done that as protection from the travelers incase they tied us. I burnt it of and make a plan, the stake is next to my chair so while he turns around to get something I grab the stake and run for the door I brake the sound gadget my throwing it over and as I run out the door he shoots me in the leg with a wood gun I scream and Klaus comes in. The stake is still in my hand and I'm not planning to let it go. Everything happens really fast, I end up saving Klaus and stabbing Mikael. We're both really relieved. I take a breath and sit next to Klaus. "Are you ok?" I ask him; he got shot like ten times in the back. He is in a lot of pain; I help him take all the wooden bullets out one by one and hear him groan, and then take them out of my leg, Haley watches me help him than leaves, probably couldn't handle the groaning. I help Klaus up. We come face to face and we can't help but kiss.

-MATT-

It's morning and I go back to the forest and sit down. "Hi, I'm Andrea, are you ok?" a girl my age with short brown hair in ringlets and hazel eyes stands in front of me with her hand out offering me help to get up, I take her hand and am looking at her in the eyes. "What are you doing in the middle of a forest alone? There have been a lot of animal attacks here." she says "I know" I say wondering if she knows about vampires. "You already know my name, what's yours?" she says. "Matt Donavan, pleasure to meet you. Are you new?" I ask. "Yes, I am. Do you by any chance know what happened to Mystic Grill?" She answers than asks. "Well, I used to work there and there was a gas leak." I answer and she says "Would you buy any chance want to grab a coffee with me?" "Of course. You name the time."

-JEREMY-

I wake up and Elena's not home, she said she wouldn't kill her self or turn it off so I'm not worried about her. I wish I were because now I can't make my self

get out of bed. I miss Bonnie too much and don't want to live without her but I can't die. Not as long as there are people who need and love me on earth. Once it's 2 PM I finally get out of bed and get dressed. I skip breakfast judging by the time and text Matt. ''Hey Matt, you think we could meet. Need to get my mind off things.'' he replies back in a couple minutes '' Sorry Jer, met this really awesome chick, I'm grabbing coffee.'' I sigh and go to a small park around the corner. I see a girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail throwing her ball at the dog. The dog comes my way. "Hey, I'm sorry about that my names Stella. And this is Cookie, she's a labra doodle." "My name's Jeremy, Cookie is adorable. You must be new to this town. If you want we could exchange numbers and you could give me a call if you ever need a tour guide or I could take you out on a date if you would rather that." I say hoping this will help me recover from Bonnie. She smiles and nods. "Here's my number." She pulls out a piece of paper and writes her phone number on it. She hands it to me, smiles and walks away.

-TYLER-

After seeing Caroline walk away I feel pure anger, so I drive to the burnt down Mystic Grill. I see all the bodies and feel nauseous. I've killed but all these burnt bodies are still not a nice sight. End up finding what I think is Damon's body.

I lift it up and drag it out, I take it to my car and drive home. I wash him. His body still burnt but looking less bloody.. I take of his shirt and put on a clean unburnt one and you can start to tell it's him. I leave him in the old Lockwood cellar and go to Liv. I ask her to patch him up with a spell heal his wounds. And so I take her with me. She heals him and he looks like a clean Damon.

I take him back home again and strangely his pants and underwear is also brand new. I drive out of town to a funeral home and get a coffin. I tie it to my car and drive. I go to the old cemetery and with my werewolf strength I dig, fast. I slide the coffin next to the hole and call Stefan, Elena, Jeremy and Matt. They come soon enough and see the coffin.

-STEFAN-

Elena and I get a text from Tyler saying to meet him at the old cemetery. The one where Elena and I met. As we walk in the cemetery I see Tyler next to a coffin. Elena is a couple steps ahead of me as I hear her gasp. "Is every thing ok?" I say right before seeing Damon's body my self. "How is he not burnt?" I ask trying to keep my self together. Elena is already wailing. I walk toward him "I got him fixed up." Says Tyler, "I think you guys could use a real good-bye." Elena runs and hugs him. Than runs back next to me and kisses me on the cheek and keeps her arms around my neck. Matt just stands there not saying anything. "Tyler, this is really nice of you to do." He finally says. Alaric shows up but he's late. We all walk and pluck some roses I walk up with Elena because I can tell she won't be able to stay stood up. "Damon, you were a love that consumed me. You knew that that was what I wanted from the beginning. I thought we would be together forever, but our forever was cut short. I will love you for-" she said than started to tremble, I wrapped my arm around her holding her up and once she nodded letting me know she was fine I let go. "I will love you forever. I don't want to feel guilty for loving others than you too so-" she stopped. "So this is my good bye." She says and walks away looking sad but freer. Than it's my turn. I realize that this is my chance for a good bye but I don't want any one else to hear me. I stay quiet for about fifteen minutes and Elena comes to me realizing something's wrong. "It's ok Stefan, you can say it. We all love you. He loves you. We want you to let go and be happy. I know he wants that too." She says than hugs me and kisses me on the cheek. It's midnight or later already. Its been two days. "Damon. I don't know if I can say everything I Want to tonight in less than one full day. I love you Damon. I really do we have had some issues. Not some. We have had a lot of issues and this is the end. I never thought it would come but here we are in the twenty first century. You lived a life with love and heartbreaks. You lived for more than a century and a half. This is my good bye to you Damon. I hope you finally get to rest in peace." I say and walk back. Next is Alaric "I hope that you have amazing drinks as good as the ones we shared together wherever you are now buddy. Damon, we will never forget you." Matt says a quick good bye that still means a lot and we all slide the coffin in. We all put something like a rose or some dirt to burry him on top of the coffin and its over. Jeremy has been quiet the whole time. Probably thinking about Bonnie. "Jeremy, why don't you come with Elena and I. instead of being alone?" I say. He nods and we all go in the car and go to my house. Elena and I go upstairs to my room and I pick up the diary. Elena notices that I'm thinking about reading Damon's letter to me and sits next to me, "You should read it. That way tomorrow you will be one step closer to being ok." I nodded and opened my page. "**_Hello brother. I'm sorry for making you feel the sorrow of loosing your star, your one and only, your…. ME. I want you to know that I'm ok with you being with Elena. Do you know how weird it I to talk about being dead when you're still alive? It takes away all sympathy for the reader. It just makes it all seem unreal. I honestly want you to end up with Elena. Though, Stefan. You need to know that Caroline is in love with you. I should keep this a secret but that dumb blonde is just to dumb to tell you. I know that before I died you felt something for her. I'm guessing that if I know you well than you are back to Elena. Comforting someone or being comforted by him or her tends to create some kind of weird love or bondish thing. I love you brother and all I really want is for you and Elena to feel love and happiness once again. Not to ruin the sentimental generosity of me wanting only for you to be happy but I want to be selfish. So I'm being honest. I want Elena to my self and never want her to be with anyone else or you know, never be as full of love or feel the same way for anyone else. But that's just me being selfish. When I put all that aside and imagine all of you in a couple years and see you guys in love. Moved on but still remembering me. I want it to be like that but I also want there to be some kind of special thing that I can't be replaced. I'm sort of babbling in writing right now. I'm sorry your note is the longest and most full of my thoughts and that crap. But I think you are the main person who can handle taking all this. I love you and want you to be happy. Bye. I love you. Ok now for serious. Good-bye Stefan._**

-ELENA-

I'm sitting next to Stefan as he reads his note from Damon. I just went to Damon's funeral with him and I think I'm one step closer to being my self and not having some kind of knife in my heart that keeps stabbing me over and over again. Stefan stops reading and looks at me he's crying. He puts his head on his lap and just _cries._ "Do you want to read?" he asks and hands it over. I read it. Even in his death note, he doesn't leave his jokes. I kiss Stefan on the cheek and say "I will never ever replace him with even you and you will never replace him with any best friend but we can move on. We should." I pause to take a breath. "Let's call it a night." I say and we both change and sleep in the same bed hugging and saying that it will all be ok. The next day I wake up around 9:00 AM and spend the day with Jeremy talking about how he wants to deal with loosing Bonnie and whether we should make a funeral with every one or one that is like the one we gave Damon. I spend some time with Stefan too. I manage to reread Damon's note to me and I still cry but less.

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

It's probably three weeks since I lost Damon. I'm still staying at Stefan's with Jeremy. I share the bed with Stefan and Jeremy takes the couch. We still don't really do much in Damon's room. I wake up one morning and Stefan's not there I slip on some elastic shorts and walk down stairs to see Jeremy at the coffee table eating scrambled eggs. "Hey Elena!" Jeremy says with a smile as if trying to hint that something was going on. "What's going on?" I ask with a slight giggle as I walk down the stairs. I see Stefan cooking while dancing, which I haven't seen forever. "I thought I might bring up an old favorite of mine and Damon's scrambled eggs." I wonder why everything is so much more cheery. Than it hits me, today's my birthday. I guess my face expression changed because Jeremy said soon after I realized "It took you long enough to remember. Happy birthday, Elena." I smile. Jeremy comes and hugs me as Stefan puts my eggs on a plate and sets the table with my favorite flower. Jeremy sits back down and continues eating. "Happy Birthday Elena." He said than kisses me on the forehead. I soon get a call from Caroline, "Elena! Oh my god (I hear her giggle) Happy Birthday! (I hear her giggle again.)" I say, "Hey Caroline! You never told me where you are? Seriously where are you?" "I've been touring every where meeting new people. Mostly vampire. I'm with one of them. His name is Charles. You should meet him." She says. "Sure" I say than "I love you! Got to go!" she says and hangs up. I look at Stefan and laugh. "Who was it?" he asks. "Caroline-" I say but before finishing my sentence his face looks nervous and I remember that Caroline liked him as in loved him. But I continued as if nothing happened, "Caroline called and sounded high or drunk or something." I say than laugh. He laughs too and we eat.

-CAROLİNE-

It's been around three weeks since Damon and Bonnie died and I'm starting to accept it. I'm with Klaus and my life is a lot more fun. I think I love him. He has a daughter though and I'm worried he will end up with Hailey. "Caroline, I've been exoecting you" Elijah says as he walks towards me down the stairs. "How do you know my name? Who are you? Jeez Elijah, why so horror movie like?" I say at first sarcastically than laughing. He smiles "Caroline I think Klaus is in love with you. And I think you love him. I think you should tell Elena and the "gang" about it. Tyler perhaps?" he says. Suddenly feel all my muscles tighten and I feel breathless. Tyler would break if he found out. Klaus introduced me to Davina. Maybe since she brought Mikael back without the anchor she can bring Carol Lockwood back… "Uhm… Yeah, Elijah? I need your help. Give me your word that Klaus won't find out thanks to you. And that you won't hurt her." His face expression changes and he is now only one step above me "Caroline, I cannot give you my word if I do not know what I'm signing up for." he says. "It's about Davina" I say. We walk into the area the witches' are/hang out… I forgot the word. I see Davina and run to her. "Caroline Forbes. Nice to meet you. I need your help, of course In exchange for not telling Klaus about Michael." Her lips tightened. "Oh god. You're the famous Caroline Forbes, Klaus's crush. I'm more powerful than any vampire. I may not be able to kill him but I can bend him. I need something in return for what ever you want. Else than Klaus's niceness." She smiles. "Ok Davina. I know you're smarter and a lot stronger than me so all tricks and games and funniness aside I need to talk to you in private." She nods. I look back at Elijah and nod, I mouth it's fine and I also whisper it knowing he'll hear me. We walk into a small area and "Ok. This is private; there's burning sage everywhere. No one can hear us. Talk." I look around and smell the sage. We had tried that trick with Elena and Bonnie. _Bonnie._ I keep thinking about her. It hadn't worked but when the original witch Esther used it, it worked. "Davina, I'm sure you understand where I'm coming from. I'm in love. You may hate who but I love Klaus. He's sweet and kind when I'm around and frankly I think I make him more humanly. Trust me, he tried to kill all my friends. He tried to use my very best friend in a ritual. I had my share of reasons to hate him but now, I love him." I pause to take a breath. I see she doesn't like what I'm coming to. "Look, you obviously hate him or dislike him or just aren't his bestie but my friend, an ex hybrid, also ex boyfriend's mom was murdered by Klaus. I need a way to get him to forgive Klaus so that he will be ok with us being together." I sigh hoping she understands. "Oh Caroline, It's so obvious there's more to the story. This werewolf fella is in love with you, still. I'm guessing you want me to bring his mom back but I can't. The other side is gone. I can feel it. I also can guess his mom was either a human or an un triggered werewolf." I look at her, I'm tapping my foot against the ground. "So you won't or you can't?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Either way she was still human. If I could bring back humans I would bring back my best friend and, and my crush I guess you could call him." She says slowing down towards the end." She wipes a tear and "Whom was killed by your beloved Klaus. I can compel him if you'd like. But now that he's human can't you do that too?" she asks as she turns her back and starts to walk away. "What do you want from me?" I yell after her. "Nothing specifically from you. I just want a normal life." She says barely turning her head. I sigh and run out of the room. I see Elijah and I shake my head "She wants a normal life" I say quietly. I walk home with him and I go to my room. I see Klaus there holding some flowers. "I planned a surprise." He says and half smiles. I grab his arm and he leads me downstairs. He hands me a note "Meet me at the apparently burnt down Mystic Grill." I look at him confuse and he dashes away. I dash to Mystic Grill. I see a fully unharmed Mystic Grill. "Oh my god!" I gasp. I run inside. İt's as if nothing ever happened. All the whiskey and the bourbon is stacked up. No more traveler bodies. It's so new. I see Klaus standing in between two tables "I thought you might want your old life back." He says as Bonnie walks out of the bathroom. I start hugging her so tight neither of us can breathe but neither of us cares. We hug and hug than "Thank you Klaus" Bonnie says as she lets go of me. Than it occurs to me. Is Damon back? And I say it "Is Damon back?" I ask. He shakes his head as if he feels ashamed. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened but he wouldn't come. I found a witch powerful enough to resurrect but she said vampires were different and unlike anything else. She couldn't do it." He looks at the ground and I run up and amorously hug him. Only when I realize Bonnie staring with gooey eyes do I let go.

-MATT-

A couple weeks ago I met this amazing girl named Andrea and I think about her as I sit on the couch thinking over the last three weeks. Jeremy is on a date with some cute blonde girl and they're apparently on their way to some other town. Who knows if this girl is some crazy seductive ax murderer or psychopathic poisoner but either way he's happy. I hear a knock on the door and Caroline enters. "SURPRISE!" She screams with one of the huge Caroline Forbes smile on her face, which by the way is way to big for her face. She comes and hugs me than says "I have a surprise for you." She says and I look at her shocked because I find her being back a pretty big surprise. "I'm already speechless so I hope I don't get a heart attack." I say as I laugh. She grins and says, "Klaus come on in with the surprise that you are responsible for. Oh and Matt, no returns." I laugh. First Klaus enters then Bonnie! "Am I imagining this or, Bonnie is that really you?" She laughs and we hug. All I can think about suddenly is Jeremy and how he's probably sleeping with some hot chick in his car right now.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

-JEREMY-

Stella and I went to grab some coffee and really hit it off, now we're driving to who knows where and pull over for gas. It's been about two days since we left "This is awesome, I really enjoyed hanging out with you" she says than kisses me. Yes, we've hooked up. But that's not it. I really like her. I get a call from Matt. He's been calling me like mad since two days ago AKA the day Stella and I left. I click decline and a minute later he calls again. I decline and listen to the voicemail. "Where the hell have you been? I was worried she murdered you! That's not why I called. Sorry for ruining the surprise but Bonnie is back. She's freaking alive and she misses you. She loves you. I've been telling her you're out with a friend. Please, don't make me a liar and end things with Stella. Call me." WHAT. THE. HELL. How did this happen. Bonnie's alive! Bonnie's alive…. I started to really like Stella but I love Bonnie. "Stella, I haven't been honest with you." I say trying to figure out what next. She looks at me. "You see, my girlfriend had gone for a while without wanting to, basically against her will. And, she's back. I'm really sorry." I say and I can see she's hurt. She keeps looking at me and than the gas filler. "It's fine" I feel bad but I don't know what to do. "Sorry" I say. "It's fine" she says again, wipes a tear with her sleeve and "all done. Lets go." She says and gets in the car. The ride is quiet. "I really, really, really seriously like you Stella. You are one of the most fun people I know and that's saying something judging by how I'm the most popular guy on this huge universe. Please forgive me?" I say shedding a tear my self. I try not to separate my self from the road but I can't help myself. "This girl better know how freakin' lucky she is Jeremy. These couples of days I've spent with you have been a couple of my best days. I want you as my friend. I really do Jeremy." She says. And I feel guilty.

-TYLER-

I run to see Bonnie. I arrive and see her hugging Jeremy. At the door there's a girl I recognize. STELLA! "Tyler!" She screams and runs hugging me. "You guys know each other?" Jeremy turns around and asks. "Hell yeah! Oh god. We met one summer in middle school. Our dads became best friends." She says one arm wrapped around my neck. "Yep. We've been nonstop messaging since. Last time we saw each other in person was at my dads funeral." I add. She smiles and kisses me on the cheek. "Bonnie!" I say as Stella loosens her grip around me. Bonnie lets go of Jeremy hugs me than returns right back to Jeremy. I can't believe I haven't seen Bonnie before now in the two days she's been here. I see Caroline at the back of the room with someone I recognize. KLAUS. "Caroline what the hell!" I say angrily. "Stefan is one thing, but Klaus!" Klaus gets up and pins me against the wall crushing my arm. I can't breathe. He has me by my neck. "He's human! Let go of him!" Caroline screams. Klaus lets go and I fall coughing like mad. My arm is broken and it hurts like hell. Stella runs next to me "Tyler! Are you all right! Oh god Klaus." The pain in my arm is horrible. I'm sure it's broken but Stella knows Klaus. "Stella. It's you?" He says with a grin. She takes out her hands at starts making him crash to the ground. Stella's a witch. Klaus is screaming. Crying. Caroline runs next to him and holds him. No matter what pain he's in I wish to be him. Loved by Caroline unconditionally. She's whispering into his ear. "Shhh. My dad could resist compulsion. You resist magic. Ok?" Next thing I know she runs to Stella and in a flash, feeds her blood and snaps her neck. Stella was in a power trance so she couldn't see Caroline. Now she's passed out on the ground. Caroline feeds me her blood and I heal. Stefan and Elena go home. Bonnie goes to Jeremy's along with Jeremy who looks guilty for leaving Stella. Me, Matt, Caroline and Klaus wait for Stella to wake up.

-EXTRA FROM STEFAN'S POINT OF VIEW-

I'M with Elena on my couch and people enter. I don't recognize them. "Hello Stefan." I'm confused. "Oh pardon my tardiness. You don't recognize me. I'm _ESTHER_and this is _FINN."_Elena looks terrified. "How are you back? What do you want?" Elena says. Esther or the body she's possessed smiles. "The witches are mad that I failed. So they are making me complete my mission without magic. If not. I die only this time for good. So I need you to tell me where Klaus's daughter is or" she stops. "Or what?" I ask and Finn grabs Elena."Or Elena dies. Really the choice is yours. And once she dies so do you." Elena's being held by her neck and I can see they will stick to their word. "After all, I want revenge on you Stefan for ruining my plan in the first place. And you ruined it for your beloved Elena so really it would be my pleasure to kill both of you." she says. "Please Esther. Don't kill her. You don'T have to." I say begging. "Of course I don't. It's up to you." I shake my head "Don'T do this. I didn't know Klaus had I child." She smiles again. "You do now. So find Hope for me." I nod. "Until than Elena gets tortured." She says and I run to attack her but fin drops Elena and snaps my neck. Everything goes dark. I wake up to see elena with a stake in her stomach. "Elena!" I gasp. I walk towards her and take the stake out. "Stefan help me." She says crying. I see the tubes of vervain water attached to her and the stakes pinning her hands to a wooden vervain board. "Oh Stefan. Our hero. You should start helping her." Esther says walking towards Elena. "Let her go!" I say angrily. she shakes her head and grabs the bloody stake on the ground and As she places it back into Elena's stomach I know that if I attempt to stop her I'll get my neck snapped again and will be even more helpless. SO I grab her hand as support as she cries form pain. "Come on now get going." She says. I go get Bonnie. She finds Hope's location. I help Esther locate hope and capture Rebekah along with Hope. Rebekah doesn't see me or Bonnie though and Esther releases Elena and makes us both give our word to never speak about it and if we do she says she'll come back for us. We nod. "Are you ok?" I ask Elena as I hug her. She nods and wipes away a tear. I don't tell her that I captured Rebekah or that I basically handed over Hope. And signed Klaus and Caroline up for risk of death. She just knows that I told Hope's location. I only put aroline at risk to save her. Because every minute I didn't help Esther Finn was sliding the stake one centimeter closer to her heart when I came to her she was five minutes away from being dead.

**1 Month 7 Days LaterAKA**

**2 Months After Damon's Death**

-Stefan-

Bonnie's been back for a month. Elena's been overjoyed. We're getting closer than we ever were. I'm sitting on the couch in the living room and Elena's by my side. "Do you think we'll ever be back to how we were in the beginning? You know when we first met?" She asks. "It would be a shame if we do because we went through so much, I think we will get stronger." I pause. "I love you Elena, I have always loved you. I will always love you." I say. My cheeks feel hot and she smiles. She leans in towards me and there's a slight pause. We kiss. We kiss until we run out of breath. I grab her in to my arms and I hold her as we keep kissing. I brush my hand through her hair. I carry her to my bed looking her in the eyes unable to separate my self. We kiss each other and lay in bed together thinking whether we should or shouldn't, it's only been two months since Damon so we don't. We talk for more than two hours in bed. Me shirtless in boxers and her with my shirt on. We're ready to sleep. It's probably 1 AM when we get a message from Caroline with a photo with the caption 'ENGAGED! WE LOVE EACHOTHER. NO WEDDING JUST AN ENGAGEMENT PARTY!' I look at Elena after reading the message. She smiles. "I envy how easy her life is." Says Elena. "I thought that would be her and Tyler" I say. But now Tyler and Stella are in love, Matt is dating this girl named Andrea, Jeremy loves Bonnie and I love Elena. "Yeah. It's weird. Every one is in peace for once." Except for the fact that Stella hates Klaus. "Elena?" I ask. "Yeah?" She looks at me her eyes shiny. "Do you think it's true? What Damon said, That Caroline likes me?" I ask. "Yes." She says without doubt. I tilt my head as if to ask 'why, "She seemed so broken when she saw us kiss two months ago. I know that look. It's the same look Damon had when he saw us when we were together in the beginning." She says. And I can't help but wonder if Caroline loves Klaus.

-Elena-

It's almost 5 AM and Stefan's asleep. We talked about Caroline and Klaus, Damon and other stuff until 3AM and he fell asleep mid sentence. I love him. "You're staring." He says with his eyes closed. It reminds me of waaaaay before. I was staring at him and he said the exact same thing. I said it's called gazing. He said it's creepy. I said it's romantic. We both remembered because we relived it than started laughing and kissed. We get up. I go down stairs to prepare breakfast. It's my turn. He cooks six days of the week I cook one. I cook much less than him as in I only cook one day a week because his talent at cooking is much more than mine. As I cook scrambled eggs he comes down stairs and kisses me on the cheek grabs a loaf of bread and says "I don't want none of your scrambled eggs." I laugh and turn off the stove. We set the table and eat. "I should call Jeremy." I say and he nods "You most definitely should but first-" He grabs me into the air and I shriek. I drop the plate I was holding. I wrap my legs around his waist and we kiss. I love him… I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. My heart is filled with only love. Our bodies are warm against each other. He carries me as he kisses me and I feel like I'm flying. My love for Stefan is indescribable. Oh I love him. "let's eat!" he says as he places me on the table. I laugh and lie down with a sigh. Un purposefully I lie down with my head on a plate of scrambled eggs. "God" I say as I stand up. "I had to shower anyway." I say as I pick up the plate and empty it into the trashcan. I kiss Stefan's cheek take a shower. Change clothes, call Jeremy. He doesn't pick up. Call Bonnie. Busy. I can only imagine what they're doing. I go downstairs and Stefan left me a note. "Off to Park. Need to see Alaric meeting there. Love You –STEFAN" I pick up a piece of paper and write "off to see Caroline." I enter Klaus's house. I hear panic. "Hello?" I say as a panicked Caroline grabs my hand and brings me to a panicked Klaus. "Klaus has been like this all night I don't know what's wrong." She says as she shows me Klaus sitting on the couch staring at the walls. "Klaus?" I ask. He stares ahead. I keep saying things hoping he'll talk. Finally he get's up and says "Of to New Orleans then." He grabs his leather jacket. "You coming? The choice is yours. I couldn't care less." He says to Caroline and I can see from her face that her heart just scattered. Maybe she does love him. She dashes toward Klaus and reads the message halfway out loud "The witches have me. I got Hope safe but they're doing dark magic. They will find her. Klaus you have to-" Klaus grabs her by the neck. "Drop the phone Caroline or I swear I will kill you. As she drops it I dash and grab it. I read the rest. "Klaus you have to save your daughter. They will kill her. Sent by Rebekah Mikaelson." Klaus lets go of Caroline and Caroline hugs him. He starts to wince. I swear that's something I have never seen. "I'm sorry Caroline, I'm sorry. I need your help. I have a doubt that I may not win this one"

-UNKOWN-

I have no Idea what's going on. I'm stuck in a box, but where is the box. I was In pure light a minute ago. Nothing but light. I need to get out of this box. Was I in limbo and now in another dimension of limbo? It's so dark. I manage to force the lid of the box a little and suddenly the box starts to fill with dirt I panic I force and force till the box is full. I finally manage to open the box half way. I see light. I'm running out of breath from dirt. I still can't get out of the box because half my body's covered. I feel week. I'm starved. I feel like it's been month's since my last meal. Maybe it has been. I have so many questions. My main one is how can I open this box completely. I get half my body out and manage to squeeze out. I find A much smaller box on top than dirt collapses onto me. I open the box and find pictures notes. I am Damon Salvatore.

-DAMON-

I get out of the hole I was in and realize I was in a graveyard. I run for food. I need blood. How am I alive. I head to Mystic Grill and it doesn't seem to be ash. I enter and see a young girl with brown hair in ringlets. She's Matt's age. I go up to her and put my Damon charm on. I get her out of there into somewhere no one can find us "What's your name?" I ask doing my "eye thing" Elena's so fond of. "**Andrea**. You told me your name was Damon." I nod. I notice her bracelet. Probably vervain "Nice bracelet" I say as I brace my self to yank it off her. "Thanks. it's laced with a plant." she says. Obvious much. "Can I have a look?" I ask hoping she's dumb."Well, this guy told me to never take it off but It can't hurt." I nod smiling. she takes it off and holds it out. I grab it than drop it. She looks confused. "Don't move or scream." I say as I compel her. She stands there terrified. I mumble "sorry." And drain her half way. I look in her eyes. "Forget I was here." I say leaving her on the ground to bleed out. I wipe my face and order a round or two of drinks.

-CAROLINE-

Klaus needs my help. we're in his car and Elena's with Bonnie. Bonnie got her powers back but they're weak. She's doing a tracker spell. I get a text. "They have the location!" I say and show Klaus the phone. They're in an underground church. How weird. We arrive and make a game plan. I'm supposed to be back up. I walk around with my vampire ears heightened of course I hear crying. Rebekah. I run to her and she's in a magic bubble. I remember a remedy for things like this you don't have to be a witch. I grb some rocks that I find and go out for dirt and wood I grab matches from my pocket. And I'm glad that I thought of it. I place them in the order and light the wood and press it against the rock and the rocks light on fire. Illogical and against physics but it's a real remedy. Of course very unknown. I enter and use my daylight ring to cut her ropes and I take of the tape on her mouth. We have to get out before the rocks burn out. "Thanks." Rebekah says breathlessly. We hear Klaus scream and Rebekah dashes worried. I go behind a wall watching what's going on. The witches turn around and look at her. where did -" A witch asks. Rebekah snaps her neck before she can finnish her sentence. The other witches start pinning down Klaus and Rebekah. I see the baby who's a one year old or older. I dash towards it. Another bubble. I grab the same stones and they're about to burn out I use them grab Hope and leave. I got to the park. Stefan and Alaric are meeting there. "Stefan!" I scream he looks at me shocked. "Hope." I hear him mumble. "How do you know her name?" I ask. "Don't be mad." he says and by the tone of his voice and the guilt in his eyes I understand. He told the witches where Hope was. "Why the hell would you do that!" I scream. There has to be a reason. He explains but it's not enough he did this for Elena. I run to Klaus's rescue.

-MATT-

Andrea and I had plans to go see a movie. I can't find her. I ask around and she was last seen at Mystic Grill. As I enter I think I see Damon leave but I accept that I was imagining it. I ask the bar tenders and they say she left with a man. Went left. And I remember a private spot that very few people know about. I see Andrea in a puddle of blood. She was attacked by a vampire. I run upstairs into the bar area of Mystic Grill and go to the employee cabinets. I know that Klaus rebuilt it so I'm guessing he replaced everything so that it wouldn't be found out that he compelled everyone to forget anything happened. I see the three tubes of vampire blood I left in-between a new note book. I grab them and run downstairs next to Andrea. I check her pulse. Still there. Breathing very lightly. I empty the first tube into her mouth and her pulse becomes closer to normal. Thank god. "Matt." She says lightly. "Your ok. Your gonna be ok." I whisper into her ear.

-JEREMY-

I'm with Bonnie right now. "Bonnie?" I ask. "Yes" she looks me in the eyes. I need to tell her about Stella and I. it can'T stay hidden forever. SHe has to know before she finds out another way. "I-" I start but can't continue. "Tell me Jer. You have to tell me." she says. "I hooked up with Stella. I mean before you came." She looks at her feet. "I know." SHe says and I'm shocked. "DO you still like her?" she asks. I look away from her. I do still like Stella. I do still love Stella. "What I feel for her is. it's different Bonnie. But I love you." I say. She looks away from me and starts to get up. "You love her don't you?" she asks and I'm speechless. "You Gilberts are always in love triangles aren't you?" she asks. And I automatically realize she means Elena, Stefan and Damon. Me, Vicky and her. Me, Anna and her. "Please." is all I can say. She nods and gets up. "I love you Jeremy. Tell me honestly DO you love her." She says. "I don't know what I feel. I know I love you and I think I love her but I don't know." She shakes her head "Let me know when you know for sure. You have to chose. But let me remind you that she's with Tyler. She's an ex witch. And she loves Tyler." She walks away. I feel like my muscles can't move. They're tight and pressing against my skin. I feel breathless. My lungs aren't letting me breathe I scream for help. No one comes "Bonnie!" I scream breathlessly. But I know she already left the building. "Please help!" I scream breathlessly. A girl enters the room. SHe has long blonde hair in a ponytail. I recognize the style. Stella. "Stella." I say completely out of breath and everything blackout. I wake up on the Salvatore couch stella pressing something cold against my head. "Oh thank god!" she says with a sigh and I smile. "What happened?" I ask remembering passing out. "You couldn't breathe. A problem with your breathing. You were under too much stress. Any idea why that is?" she asks. I shake my head even though I do. The reason is Bonnie. "How'd you save me?" she smiles and runs her fingers through my hair. "There are certain things about being a vampire that aren't half bad." she says. And I remember that she's a vampire. "So now you are on a stress relief camp with me and only me. No Tyler, No Matt, No Stefan. Only Me and the occasional Elena. But occasionally! One week." I nod and she offers me a hand to get up. ELena enters in tears and hugs me "Jeremy! Oh my god. Thank goodness you're alright! I thought it might've been too late." she says out of breath. I hug her tight as Stella says "We leave soon." I look back at her releasing Elena. "Where are we going?" I ask. "Road trip." she says. the words ring in my head. Road trip. I haven't been alone with Stella since I found out Bonnie was back during our original road trip. Stella grabs a bag "This is all you'll need. My bags already in the trunk." she says with a sparkle in her eyes. "I guess I should go" I say as Elena nods. "Have fun!" she says as Stella and I walk out the door. Her arm wrapped around mine hugging into my body.

-TYLER-

I don't want to be jealous but I can't help my self. Stella told me that she was going on a road trip with Jeremy. A week. Could be more. No matter what I feel for Stella my heart is with Caroline. She was my first love. I would take a bullet for her. I would for Stella too but not because I want to. Not because I can't live without her. Because I can. I like Stella a lot. I love her. I suddenly feel like Elena and I sigh form frustration. I walk to Mystic Grill. I decide to go from the Alley entrance. I see a girl on the ground and run towards her. "Oh god are you alright?" I ask knowing she probably won't give the answer I want. "Matt?" she says and I realize it's Andrea. Her face is so pale and she's covered in dirt. "Who did this to you?" I ask. Not expecting an answer. "Where's Matt?" She says her voice less confident, shy _scared._ "I- I don't know. Was he here?" I ask. She nods and dazes off. I hold her in my arms. She's light. Fragile. I grab her into my arms. And I carry her to my car constantly checking her pulse from her wrist. She's still breathing when I get to the Salvatore house. I see through the window that Elena's sitting on the couch. Obviously waiting for Stefan. I bang on the window than door . And Elena opens it. She gasps. "Oh my god Tyler! Is she ok?" I shake my head running in and placing her on the couch. She hurries next to me and I see her face expression change. She just realized who it is. "My blood." I nod. she bights into her wrist and feeds it to Andrea. We wait as we watch her face regain color. Her hazel eyes open "Matt!" she screams. Elena and I rush next to her. She's crying. "Andrea. What's wrong?" I ask her. "Two big black men t-took him. They made him fly and crash against the ground. They th-thought I was d-d-dead." She lets out a groan into her hand. I hug her as Elena watches Andrea confused. "Tyler you take her somewhere safe. She's confused. She's not wearing her bracelet maybe she was compelled. Let's wait it out. Maybe Matt will return." Elena says and I do. I hug her and whisper into her ear "it'll all be fine." I say. she shoves her self into my chest and I drive her to the park. I see Stefan heading home. I sit on a bench next to Andrea. I comfort her. We laugh. I take her mind of things.

-STEFAN-

I arrive home to see Elena on the couch in shock. It must've had to do with Andrea I saw her crying. I have to admit I'm worried about Klaus. I know that Caroline might have felt something for me but she wouldn't betray Klaus. Once he finds out I don't know what he'll do. He snapped Stella's neck and turned her into a vampire. Now she hates him. Klaus's is can be evil. "Are you all right?" I ask Elena and shed shakes her head gesturing no. I sit next to her. "What's wrong?" I say as she shoves her head into my body and I hug her. There's a knock on the door. "I love you Stefan." Elena says. As I walk to the door. I have a guess that it's Klaus here to kill me. I open the door. Damon. I don't think I just hug. "I thought you were gone." I say breathless and shocked. "I missed you brother." he says as Elena walks towards the door shocked. "Damon!" she screams hugging him. "Elena!" he says and grabs her into his arms. How will we tell him? I wonder. She hugs him and he leans into kiss her . They kiss. I don't understand and I'm confused. The kiss isn't long so I don't have to brace my self for long. Elena's doing it again. I let my self fall for her again and now she tears my heart out again. Damon puts her down. "I'm gonna go change. I don't get why you guys would bury me in this thing." He says gesturing his funeral suit. And he dashes upstairs. Elena's expression changes. "Stefan." she says and all I feel is anger. "Don't." I say and walk out the door. She hesitates but doesn't stop me. I leave to the church. I see Elena passed out at the entrance I run next to her "Elena!" I can't breathe. She needs to be ok. But it's not Elena. I know what Elena was wearing and this isn't it. Katherine. She starts to wake up. "Katherine." I say not angrily or despising her. I missed her torture. Her obvious cruel torture and how it got my mind off the secretive non-obvious torture that Elena has been causing me since the moment I found out she kissed Damon. I help her up. Not something I would usually do, especially not after how she possessed Elena and how I was the one who stabbed her but she came back from the dead after all. "Stefan?" she asks me and hugs me. I stand there not necessarily hugging back but one arm gently hovering over her back. She straightens off her black shirt. "I was in hell." she says sounding more like the Katherine I know. I don't know what she means by hell. "I couldn't go through Bonnie I got sucked down. They've been making me relive my worst fears and experiences. They stabbed me and tore me apart." she says again breaking into fragile Katherine that just hugged me. "Are you crying?" I ask her and she shakes her head; "no." And wipes a tear. I feel bad for her so I do hug her. I look her in the eyes and I see Elena. The Elena I knew in the beginning. Strong but not stubborn. Not one selfish bone in her body. I kiss her. I'm caught up in the moment and I kiss Katherine. I realize what I've done "I'm sorry. I'm having a bad day." I say and she nods. "I'm so out of it I probably won't remember tomorrow." she says. "All the dead are back." Theres a quite shock. "Someone did some spell. All the supernatural from the beginning of time they told me. Not directly but they told me we're here for a month. Find peace and be forgiven by every one we've hurt. Not everyone but the ones who'm are alive. Not the collateral damage but the main people we've hurt. Otherwise back to hell we go. Not every one was in hell. Damon was in-between because of Elena and you but if he doesn't" make peace he goes to hell. I'm speechless. I think and think about Damon and all the supernaturals and I realize Katherine needs my forgiveness.

-ELENA-

I'm panicking. I love Stefan with all my heart but Damon. Ugh god Damon. My heart broke into infinite numbers of pieces when I lost him. I love him so much. I love both of them so much. Maybe Stefan will understand. Yes he will. He's always been the understanding one. ANOTHER REASON TO LIKE HIM. I feel like a brat for whining about having to amazing guys love me. I can't choose because their feelings depend on me. Stefan will survive. I choose Damon. It's final. I love him. I just have to dodge Stefan. Not talk to him not look at him. No communication. Damon comes. "Where's Stefan?" Damon asks. " Dunno. I fought with him before you showed up. I doubt we'll be talking very much." I say.

-ME/AUTHOR-

Starting now the points of views of DAMON, TYLER and MATT won't be there due to my lack of ability to write from a guys point of view. Instead I will add the boys into the girls parts more often. Though I will add short points of views of the guys when needed. I will add some more people's point of views, this is the order the story will go on from now.:

2. Caroline

-ELENA-

I hear a knock on the door. Stefan. I turn around and head to the couch. He lets out a frustrated sigh. ı don't blame him. I have no right to ignore him. "Damon. I need to talk to you he says. And Damon gets up. My body gets tense and I feel like Stefan's going to tell Damon about us. I have to deny it. I over hear them say only very few things; Only...month...forgiveness...or else...what to do." I don't try to understand. Damon comes back looking shocked and Stefan leaves. "Are you gonna tell me what that was about?" I ask him he shakes his head. "You don't need to know." He says and I know for sure that Stefan told. (NOT A THOUGHT OF ELENA: He didn't tell.) I sigh and kiss Damon. "I love you." I say and get up. "I need to go to mission save Klaus." I say and walk out the house. Stefan's standing there. I try to walk past him but he grabs my arm. "Wait." he says to me and my heart burns. I love you. I try to say but I just let out a wince. "Yes?" I say trying not to fall into his arms. It's your fault you're in this mess Elena. I say to my self in my head. "Can I talk to you." he asks. "In private?" he says. I nod hanging onto the word private. We walk to the corner of the street where no one seems to be. I check my watch 1: 32 AM time flew by. "Private enough?" I ask and he nods. I wonder what he'll say. I don't want him to ask where our relationship stands. He doesn't. "You should know before Caroline tells you and you side up with her not knowing my side of the story." he says. I have no idea what's going on. "Stefan." I say taking a step closer to him. "In order to save you I had to give Hope's location. But I also had to trap Rebekah." I stare at him. I figure it out. He put Klaus in danger and now Caroline might die. She will die for Klaus. "Why would you do that?" he looks at his feet. "To save you." I shake my head. Stefan knows I would rather die than put anyone I love in danger. "I always do the right thing. Save your friends instead of no matter how much I do to keep you happy and don't think about my self you _always_ end up choosing Damon." I feel my heart break. I want to yell at him and say that I don't have a choice and that I'm trying to do the best I can but I know that he's right. "I'm sorry." I say bursting into tears. Everything is my fault. The Stefan I know would hug me and try to comfort me but he doesn't. He stands there. "I'm sorry. You're right." I say. "It's alright." he says nodding. "We have to save Klaus and stop Caroline from getting hurt. Klaus dies we all die." I say. And he nods and we go to the church Stefan said they would be at. I see Klaus on the ground Caroline crying next to him. "They took Hope and Rebekah. They're alive but. Not for long." I nod. Hope is their bate. They wouldn't kill her yet. Stefan sits next to Caroline putting a hand on her shoulder. It makes me jealous. "Get away from me!" she screams. Yet the jealousy doesn't fade. He wants to comfort her. "You're the reason we're in danger! Go away! You told them where she was!" Klaus wakes up "Hope!" he gasps. He looks at Stefan. He heard what Caroline said. He acts like he didn't which makes me think he has something bigger planned. Stefan leaves just like Caroline asked and I follow. "Stefan!" I say as he walks away. I go in front of him. "It's gonna be ok." I say. moving my hand towards his. He looks away with tears in his eyes. "For once, I don't think so." he says and I cup his face with my hands "Don't give up now. Stefan it'll be fine. Trust me." he pulls away and leaves.

-Caroline-

Klaus's life is at risk and it's Stefan's fault. Some crazy kumbaya witch is hunting down Klaus and Hope. Honestly I'm scared. I have no one to talk to. Bonnie's busy crying her self to sleep for reasons she refuses to talk about. Jeremy and Stella are out on a road trip. Tyler's trying to comfort Andrea about a missing Matt which I am so worried about. I decide to go to the church in Mystic Falls. I see Elena there. But her hair is curlier and she's wearing something different. "Caroline!" she says running to hug me. I don't hug back because I'm bad at her for going after Stefan. She chose him over me. "What's this about?" I ask. she lets out a slight laugh. She's covered in tears. "I'm Katherine." she says and my jaw drops. "Can you forgive me?" she asks. The hell is going on "How the hell are you back!" Is ay stepping away from her. "Listen. Please." She says and I stand there. "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I need to find peace. I'm not back for long. Please." she says, I laugh. "Are you _begging?_" I laugh again. She nods. "Yes, I am. Please." She says and I see the guilt in her eyes. Either she's been getting acting lessons or she's really guilty. I nod. "I guess I can forgive you." She smiles a weak smile. "Thank you so much!" she says hugging me. I needed a friend and I think I just found one. "Can I ask for your advice?" I say and she nods. Wow. I tell her everything. She says "You should tell Klaus. Before he finds out on his own." She tells me to find away to forgive Stefan. She tells me about hell and how she needs to be forgiven. Of course I forgive her.

-JEREMY-

Stella and I have been touring for a while and we went to the closest hotel we could find. The usual Motel we go to was closed for renovation so we without a choice went to this really expensive hotel. We ended up getting a one double bed room because the others were _way_too expensive. I walk up to the floor with our room key room 301. The elevator is full with snooty looking people. We enter the room and I sit on the bed and she lies down. "sigh." she says and I laugh at the fact that she said the word instead of acting it. "Sorry to start your stress free holiday with so much stress." She says and it occurs to me that she might have trouble sleeping n the same room with a human let alone same bed.. "will you be able to handle sleeping in the same bed as me?" I ask not being able to say the sentence right. She laughs. "You're a great guy Jeremy but you're not that special no offense." I laugh. "That's not what I meant." I say and she understands what I meant. "I have enough blood bags. As long as I'm not thirsty I won't find any need to drain every drop of blood out of you." We both laugh. My feelings for her might just be as a friend after all. I don't really care.

-STELLA-

Jeremy's adorable! I'm so worried that he'll have another panic attack though. I'm hungry so I grab my blood bag and head to the bathroom. I hear Jeremy's phone ring. He picks up. "Bonnie?" he says. "Jeremy. I miss you. What's you decision?" she says. "I- Bonnie I need more time." I can hear his heart beat fast. "Jeremy. I can't wait forever. Now or never. Tell me your choice." I hear him breathe deeply as I finnish the blood bag I hear a thump. I guess it's his phone but it's not. He's not breathing. Seeing him like this. so close to death I realize I love him. That I can't handle it if he dies. "Please Jeremy." I say quietly into his ear as I feed him my blood. I take him onto the bed. I smell blood. I realize his head is bleeding. I want to bight him and drink his blood but I can't I refuse too. I sit next to him and kiss his forehead. I take his head on my lap and feed him my blood one more time. His heart is still beating. I hear the Bonnie. The phone is still on. "Jeremy! Are you ok? Oh god." I pick up. "He had a panic attack. I'm starting to think it starts to happen every time he talks to you. Please stop calling him this week. He needs no stress." She's speechless. "I'm going to tell him you said you were sorry and that he should relax. For him to trust me." "But I-" she says and I cut her off. "Bonnie, I'm doing this for his own good. You keep stressing him like this and what happens if I'm not there to save his life. You almost killed him twice. Don't you think that's enough. You will agree to what ever I say to him ok. I care about Jeremy." I hear Bonnie breathe. "The argument is about him liking both of us. I thought you should know." she says. "Bye." ı say and close the phone. I want Jeremy to be ok. Bonnie is bad for him and I have to protect him. I look at Jeremy on the bed. I sit by him. I place my finger through his hair. I go get a glass of water and sit on the bed and place his head on my lap once more. I'm sitting on the left of the bed with my legs stretched out and he's placed diagonally. His head on my lap on the left of the bed, his legs on the right lying diagonally on the bed. My left hand holds his left hand and my right hand holds the water. He opens his eyes and takes a deep breath. His eyes fill with tears. "Shhh, It's ok. I'm here." I say not letting go of his handI help him sit up after putting the water to the side. He looks at me me, my right arm is around him and his head is on my right shoulder. I'm holding his right with my right hand and I hand him the water. "Can you breathe alright?" I ask after he drinks some of the water. He nods. "Bonnie was still on the phone when you... Stopped breathing." He looks at me. "She said she's sorry and she wants you to relax. Forget about her and don't stress about some question." I say playing with his hand. He sits with his back against the wooden arch of the bed. "Don't stress about some girl. We're really not worth dying over." He lets out a relieved breathless laugh. "Please don't die tonight." I say kissing his cheek. He nods.

-ANDREA-

I'm at the Lockwood house. It's huge and has a gorgeous garden. I should paint a painting of it sometime. I'm sitting on a bench in the garden staring at some flowers. I hear footsteps behind me. I jump up and turn around. It's just Tyler. A short while ago I was attacked my a man and Matt saved me than some other men dressed in black broke Matt's bones and took him away. I'm paranoid and terrified since. He sits next to me. "You don't need to be afraid." I shake my head "I do." He has been trying to comfort me since he helped me. "What happened to me?" I ask. Tyler holds my hand in his. I look at him and he's looking at me. "I-" He hesitates. "I think it was probably some robbers." I know he's lying. "Am I supposed to believe you?" I ask. He lets out a breathy laugh. "Yes." he says back. I shake my head "No." I get up and head inside.

-KLAUS-

Hope is gone, taken. They want me to come for her. And I find that ridiculous. Yes she's my daughter and I will kill who ever hurts her. They wouldn't dare. Caroline offered to go and Elijah insisted now I'm in new orleans. Waiting for the love of my life to come back with my daughter. I'm the only fully immortal creature on earth and I'm not aloud to go and hunt down some witches. I've been wondering why they're hunting me down and I've come to the conclusion that they have no reason. Stefan is the whole reason Hope's in a mess. I have to kill him. Maybe not. I have to torture him. I will torture him. So I head on my way. I go to the Salvatore house and break in I see Elena there along with Damon. I realize why Stefan's been so cold. Our dear Elena broke his heart again. I compel Elena and Damon to forget I was there specifically so that they can't be hero's and come for Stefan. Because if they do I will have to give him... Eventually. I go to Mystic Grill, The Park among some other places. I finally realize he must be at Elena's house. Grieving their relationship. I go there and I was right he sits on the porch. "Klaus." He says getting up. I snap his neck and take him into my car. I take him down to an old cellar. I tie him down with vervain. It burns as I tie him but I shall live. I inject him with vervain and let the torturing begin.

-STEFAN-

I wake up to be in pain. My hands and legs burning. I let out a groan. "Oh now, let's not exaggerate Stefan. The pain hasn't even begun." Klaus says wearing his torture-loving smile. "Let me go!" I scream trying to brace myself for the worse pain to come. "Now that would be no fun would it?" He says. He picks up a wooden bullet gun. I can see him aim for my foot. "We will start from the least painful to the most. Or the other way?" He asks me. "Fine." I say. At least I'll be able to get ready for the worst. He shoots. The wooden bullet stabs by foot and I break into pain. My shin. The pain is causing me to loose my mind. He aims for my thigh. He shoots. The pain is far worse than the other two. "Suck it up Stefan." Klaus says and I know he's right the worst hasn't begun. He shoots my other foot. Pain. My shin. Pain. My thigh. I start to have trouble breathing. With each shoot comes a louder groan. "This is getting fun." He says as I grit my teeth. "Please" I manage to say as he shoots my hands. My groans are no longer groans. They're yells for help. He shoots me six times in each arm and I would rather be in a bath of vervain. "Oh come on Stefan. You can handle this." He says and I realize whats coming next. My stomach. He shoots once. I scream. He shoots again right next to the previous spot. I'm about to start begging. Three. Four. He keeps shooting. I start to go insane. I hope someone will come. Save me from this. Or I hope Klaus will just shoot me in the head or in the heart. I'm desperate to stop feeling pain. "Ok Stefan. You've done well. Now for the worst." He says. He shoots me right under my heart and every time I move I feel the bullet scrape against my heart. I'm going to die. I will there's no doubt. "How you feeling Stefan?" Painful enough yet?" He says. He picks up a wooden stake and stabs me in my stomach pushing one of the bullets deeper. "Help!" I let out in one breath the pain taking away all my hope. "You ready to replay?" asks Klaus and I shake my head. I try to occupy my head with different thoughts. It doesn't work. All I can think about is the pain. He shoots in my foot again. My shin. My thigh. Same to the other leg. I stop being able to breathe. The one near my heart is getting close. I will die. He's about to shoot my stomach again when Elena enters "Stop!" she screams and Klaus grabs a stake and stabs her in the stomach. She groans and falls to the ground. Stefan, Finally the girl who broke your heart showed up." Klaus says. "Elena." I say. Trying my best to hold on. She slowly takes the stake out while Klaus is looking at me and snaps his neck. He falls to the ground. I'm in pain that is worse than pain. Klaus isn't gone for long. Elena pulls the stake out of me as fast as she can and I relive the pain of getting stabbed with it all over again. "You're going to be alright," she says. I try my best to believe her but the pain of the bullets are getting to me. The one next to my heart rubbing its self every time my heart beats. I can't breathe. I don't think I've been down here for long but I'm in excruciating pain. She undoes the vervain chains from my hands I see her hands burn she rubs them on her shirt and grabs me when I fall. The bullet against my heart will stab me. She places me on my back "Breathe." She says and she stabs Klaus with a stake in the heart. Than she grabs a bunch of the vervain syringes and presses them into Klaus. She looks at me and whisper into my ear. "You're gonna be ok Stefan. I'll help you." She finds a way to get me out of the cellar without putting me in too much more pain. She places me on my back and locks the Cellar door. We're in the middle of a forest. Again, without hurting me more she takes me to a quiet place. I recognize it but from where I'm in to much pain to remember. She sits down next to me and says "Where do I start?" I try to talk but I can't. I can't move my arms either. I move my left arm closer to my right arm and make a heart symbol. She gets started. She doesn't waste time. I groan from pain but it doesn't stop her. She takes it out and I take a breath. I still feel torture and pure pain but I can talk. She does my left arm than my right and I hold her hand and squeeze tightly. She doesn't seem show the pain I must be causing her by squeezing so tightly.

-ELENA-

About two hours ago I found Stefan being tortured in a cellar by Klaus. I knew this would happen but I didn't think it would be today. I already took the bullets from his arm and heart. After I take the bullets from his arms he holds my hand tight. I want to tell him I love him but Damon. I can't do this. I have to tell Damon I love Stefan. I can't think about that right now so I snap my self back to reality. I take the ones from his shin, ankle and foot on his right leg but pause at the thigh. "This is gonna hurt" I say and start to pull the bullet out. My hands are covered in blood. I want to stop everything and just comfort him. I know that'll just cause him more pain. He keeps letting out signs of not being able to handle it as I take his thigh bullet out. I stop before it's out because it hurts too much. I hold his hand "Not too many left." I say and he nods. I take the bullets out of his left foot, ankle and shin and I'm back to the thigh. "Are you alright?" I ask and he nods. He's lying. "Stefan-" I say but don't know what else to say. "Please Elena, my stomach." he says breathlessly and clearly in pain. I nod and start his stomach. One. Two. Three. I see he's out of breath and stop. He turns his head to me looking me in the eyes. "I'm sorry," I say. Four. Five. Six. Out of breath. I notice his eyes are full of tears and his face is wet. I take the back of my hand that isn't covered in blood and wipe away his tears. "It's ok." I say. Seven. Eight. Nine. I'm shocked by how many there are. "Are there more in your stomach?" I ask. He nods. I turn back to his right thigh. "Stefan. I'm sorry." I say and grab the bullet and yank it out. He yells form pain. I take the other one out the same way. He looks less tense now but I know his thighs are still throbbing. I get up and rinse my hands in the marble fountain. I sit back down "Are you alright?" I ask. He doesn't answer. He's holding his breath. I should start. Ten. Eleven. I don't stop I search and find only one more. "Last one." I say and after I pull it out he lets out a huge sigh. He breathes. He stays on the ground and blinks his eyes forcing the tears to come out I wash my hands and sit back down again. I wipe away the tears after noticing his hands are covered in his blood. He's Stefan again. He's calm and his mind is in place. I grab his hand and hold it between the two of mine. I help him sit up. He must still be in pain. Klaus's bullets were covered in vervain. I didn't realize until now when I look at the blisters on my fingers. I hug him and sob into his shoulder. "I was so worried" I say quietly. It's been three and a half hours since I found Stefan and he looks a lot better. Naturally he's in shock and still getting over his pain. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." I say, realizing how much pain I would have saved him from. "Don't." he says with a slight laugh in his voice. "Thanks for coming." he says. I get up and so does he. As he washes his hands I watch him. There were moments when I thought the bullet would reach his heart. I'm so glad he's o- pain shoots through my body and I crash to the ground Klaus's in front of me. I groan from the pain. Stefan must've been feeling ten times this. The vervain soaked stakes. The pain is so much. The one Klaus stabbed me before was for intruders. This is purely for torture. Stefan looks at Klaus than me "Elena." he says looking like he just swallowed something bitter. Klaus has a gun. Stefan starts backing away. He leaves. I feel my heart break. But a part of me doesn't blame him. He just went through torture. If Stefan didn't run he would probably be terrified it would be signing up for more, "Please." I say to Klaus as he stares at me grinning. "Sorry Elena but what better way to hurt Stefan than to kill his love." he says as he aims at my heart. Bam. I can't move, but I'm not dead. The bullet must've been paralyzing not killing. What's Klaus's plan. I feel my body like it's dead. My veins all puffy and I'm sure I must be grey. I hear some one enter the cave but I can't move my eyes enough to look to the side. "Elena. Oh god." It's Stefan's voice. He kneels over me and I see his face. He's crying. "I'm so so sorry." he says taking my hand into his. I feel the bullet next to my heart. I understand the pain he was in and I can't blame him for running, I want to tell him it's ok but I can't move. He looks at my chest and sheds a tear. "It's my fault." he says. He takes the bullet out and I understand why he was groaning. It hurts like hell. I shed a tear. YES! He has to notice and he does. "Oh my god." he says. I see my hand that's in his and it's regaining color.I start to feel my heart beat and it hurts to come back to life. I regain movement by blinking and throw my arms around Stefan. I feel his muscles relax. I feel weak. "You're alive." he says with a joyful exhausted voice. "I am." I say with a smile. He hugs me tighter and doesn't let go. I feel his tear drop on my bare shoulder. He helps me get up but my legs are completely and entirely wobbly. "We're in the middle of no where. No blood" He says. I nod. I feel gloomy. I'm so hungry. He bights into his arm. "This might help he says offering it and I drink. I feel stronger but slow. "Klaus's probably around here. He won't stop until you're miserable" I say. He looks at the entrance of the cave. "You're definitely to weak to go full speed alone." he says. "Hold on tight." he says and I do. Next thing I know we're at my house. "You can't go home. Klaus has no entrance here, why don't you stay here? Jeremy's out of town and all." I say and he nods I kiss him, my arm wrapping around his neck and my other hand on his waist. his hands on my cheeks pressing me against him as we kiss. I love him, I start to say in my mind as Stefan pulls himself away. "I love you Elena but- You chose Damon. Again. I won't come back to you." He says. "I love you." I say desperate. "I know." he says. "Please Stefan, I can't loose my love for you. Please.." I run after him. He looks at me with a face expression that tells me "what are you talking about?". "I love you Stefan I'm begging you give me a chance I will tell Damon tonight." I say. "I want to hug you, I want to kiss you but I'm stooping myself." "DON'T!" I say taking a step towards him. He shakes his head. "If I let myself love you, one day I'll loose you. And I learned today that I can't handle that." I want to cry and before I know it I'm covered in tears. "Than you won't loose me." I say quietly. He breaths in and I understand "it's not that simple." he's trying to say but all he does is breath in. I say; "If getting to love you comes with the risk of one day loosing you, I'm willing to take that risk." taking breaths in between words. He walks toward me and grabs me by the waist and kisses me.

-Caroline-

The witches still have Hope and all though I hate to return to Klaus empty handed I almost died today. I'm at the exit of the graveyard. The witches are still there. "Esther, Mother. No matter what happens Nicklaus will keep sending his siblings." Says the man. Esther, I recognize that name. "No Finn, next time that blonde comes we kill her. Than Nicklaus will want revenge and he'll come for us. Or he can just come next time." I'm shocked. Finn, Klaus's brother and Esther. Esther's his mother! "We have Rebekah and Hope so we can bound their blood and when Nicklaus comes we bound him and Elijah will be easy to persuade without any family to chant 'always and forever' with." Finn nods and I leave "Klaus!" I say entering the house. He dashes to me. "No Hope?" He says his smile fading and I shake my head. I notice the gun in his hands. "What's that for?" I ask. "Nothing important, protection is all. I spent all day reading and trying to think of what to paint. Painters block I guess." He says and kisses me. I smile "What'll you do in your spare time if not paint. Possibly save the day?" I ask. He shakes his head "I would rather be with you." He says but I remember what Esther said 'when Nicklaus comes we bound his blood and kill him.' I know I have to tell him but I really don't want to. I pull my self away from his body and take a step back. "Klaus, Your mother is the witch that has Hope." He shakes his head "Impossible. Are you sure?" I nod.

-JEREMY-

It's morning and I want to believe that Bonnie is giving me time but I know that every hour that passes our relationship drifts apart even more. I look at Stella "You're up." She says with a smile that spreads to her eyes. "Ughhh" I say with a yawn. She crouches her body next to me and kisses my cheek. "Come on. Next stop an amazing waterfall." She says with a smile and leaves the room. I shower and get dressed. I pack my backpack and see my phone ring. I don't check caller ID because I know its Bonnie. I notice from the ring tone, the one I gave her is different. "Bonnie." I say, one word and I already feel stressed but I don't know why. "Jeremy, I don't know what Stella told you last night but I didn't tell her anything. I love you Jeremy and I thing we can make this work. I want your decision now." I feel my self tighten up but I remember what Stella said. 'She's not worth it' I breathe in and out trying to keep from panicking. "I need to get my mind of things Bonnie and I need support and you're not supportive. I'm making this choice you have been making me face against my will. I don't choose you. I chose Stella." I say and I hear her voice shake, probably from shock. I close the phone and Stella enters, "I got two muffins, one plain and one chocolate chip. I hope I'm not stressing you with the decision." She says and I laugh. "Easy choice, chocolate." I say back and she hands me the chocolate muffin. I take a bight and the taste is delicious. "Yummy right?" she asks as I nod. We go to the car and set on the road. "Where's your phone?" she asks me slightly taking one eye of the road to look at me. "Uhm, Bonnie called about the question you told me about yesterday. Did she really tell me to take my time and rest?" I ask. "No, Jeremy she didn't and I'm sorry for lying but I thought it would be better if you just relaxed." She says turning her head back to the road. It's fine that she lied for me to be relaxed but I can't help but wonder if lying's a regular thing for her. Of course it's not, Stella is too nice and sweet and caring to lie on a regular bases.

-STELLA-

Something about Jeremy makes me selfish, I've always been a person to love games especially in real life. I'm not a one man kind of girl, I like to play with them and see how much they're willing to do. I like _manipulating_ them. Sometimes I feel guilty for wanting to break hearts for no reason, giving love than yanking it all back with four words 'I. Don't. Love. You.' Or even three little words: 'we. Are. Done.' I already have Tyler around my finger and now I'm going to have Jeremy. When I moved to Mystic Falls I decided to take on the innocent girl job, it actually helped to let Klaus snap my neck. I hate him for turning me into a vampire but I like him for helping my act. Maybe I can take down Klaus too, it would be quite an accomplishment to break the original hybrids heart. I pull up to get gas. I get out of the car and start to fill the car as I text with one hand. "We're done Tyler. I like someone else" I text. Send. And now I'm available for Jeremy. How do I tell him? The question rings in my head. 'Jeremy, on this trip I realized that my feelings for Tyler were… (I should pause) Not like my feelings for you.' That's it, that's how I'm going to tell Jeremy and than he's going to kiss me and we aren't going to stop. I go back into the car and tell him and as planned he kisses me. I feel proud and fulfilled but I know, his shell is going to be harder to crack.

**2 Weeks Later**

**2 Weeks Until Damon's Time's Up**

-ANDREA-

I wake up in soft sheets, a huge room. I remember everything that happened and my heart feels hollow. It's been two weeks since Matt disappeared and none of his friends are doing anything. I can tell Tyler's hiding something from me but I honestly don't know what, I decide to shake it out of my head and I get up and get dressed. I head downstairs and grab a sandwich from the fridge and take a bite from it as I leave the house. I head to where I saw Matt last. I don't see anything in the area that could be a clue. Finally I find a piece of paper with what looks like an address on it. I go to my car and open Google maps as I drive to the address on the paper. I see a small cabin far away as I drive through lumpy roads and dirt paths. I decide to run the rest of the way so that no one can hotwire my car. I park it behind a tree so that it's not as obvious; I have my phone in my hand in the speed dial section for Tyler. I look through the windows and to my surprise I actually so see Matt and my fears are real. His mouth is cover in blood, so is his shirt. I stare at him trying to make a plan. I notice his jeans, which are covered in blood too. As I look at him I realize that he's wearing the same clothes as two weeks ago. I see a young woman enter from behind a door that seemed locked but is now open. "Matt. Get up." She says sternly. Her heals are no less than 4 inches tall. "Up. Now!" she says yelling more. He slightly tilts his head and quietly says please. I learned to read mouths when I was you so that I could know secrets without asking. "No buts. Up, Now." She says. He lets out a groan and she bends closer to him "You know the consequences for not doing as I say." She says less loudly. He slightly moves his body and every time he does he groans, "Don't do this." He says half sitting up. Suddenly I remember the men moving him magically up than slamming him to the ground. "Tate wants you." She says ignoring his pleads. I can tell she's getting impatient just as she grabs his wrist and yanks him up, he lets out a yell for help. From the side I see the veins under her eyes turn red and I see fangs. A vampire, at least I think. All I know is that it's the same creature that attacked my mom.

-KLAUS-

Caroline is probably going to Stefan's to find out what I did. SO as she leaves the house I snap her neck, I don't want to hurt her but I know that when she finds out the truth there will be a wedge between us. I take her phone from her hands and read her messages. Both Elena and Stefan texted her to meet them at Elena's house. I grab a piece of paper and write on it in writing that looks like my mothers 'Dear Klaus, if you do not bring your self to us your beloved will face much worse than this. I place the paper next to her. I go to Elena's house and ring the bell. "Door's open. Come on in!" Elena yells from inside and I enter. "Big mistake sweetheart." I say as I grab a piece of wood and stab her in the leg. She crashes to the ground. "Stefan, Stefan, Stefan. You should have guessed that I wasn't finished with you. Now Elena will have to suffer as a consequence." I say and Stefan runs next to Elena to pull out the stake. "I really hate to put you through all this blood and torture." I say sarcastically. Stefan helps Elena up with a look of distaste. "Now, Now, no need to be disgusted by me. I'm purely going to snap Elena's neck and take her to a different place and torture her worse than I tortured you." And I snap Elena's neck and take her away in a flash.

-AUTHOR/ME-

I hope you're enjoying the story so far. The things coming next are a similar repetition of what happened with Stefan. I'm sorry to make this so constant (the saving thing) but I realized that without the torture and drama it was _not _TVD. Now I'm adding Elena before Stefan.

-ELENA-

I wake up in a room, not a cellar. Klaus said he was going to torture me but I don't wakeup in pain and the room doesn't look like a torture chamber. Klaus walks in with a smile on his face, not a happy one but a face expression that says 'prepare to be tortured' "What are you going to do to me?" I ask worried but keeping a steady voice. He laughs but it's not one of joy, it's of ridicule. He steps out and brings in Jeremy. No. He wouldn't do that, that isn't torture, it's evil. "Elena." He says with tears in his eyes. Klaus turns him around and starts to compel him "Take this knife from my hand and throw off your ring. Stab your self in the stomach with it than leave the knife on the ground." I notice my feet are cuffed to the ground. "No, Jeremy don't do it. Klaus please." I say starting to cry. "Your blood won't heal him." He says with a vicious smile spread across his face. "I put a curse on the sword that it bounds you, Elena Gilbert to it in a way that prevents you from reversing the effect." He smiles again. I watch Jeremy take of his ring and slowly than fast stab him self in the stomach, he gets out of his compulsion and holds his stomach to prevent the bleeding. I scream out his name and hold him in my harms caressing his hair. "Please, live through this. I'll get you out alive." I say quietly to him. I hold my hands against his stomach and press hard. He groans form pain. "Why?" I ask almost bursting into tears but I know I have to stay strong so I get angry. "Why are you doing this? What did _he_ do to you?" I'm yelling now, only when I stop is that I realize I'm covered in tears. I hold Jeremy tighter and I feel his wet tears onto me. "Oh well, my purpose here is to hurt you and Stefan for putting Hope in danger. Now for the physical pain, I will inject you with vervain and this other burning toxic as you watch Jeremy bleed out and _die._" I start to shake. "Live Jeremy, press to your wound." I whisper to him and I notice him sit up and press harder to his stomach. I get up like Klaus instructs me to because there's no point in resisting. He picks up the needle and the syringe and presses the first amount of toxins into me. I wince from the pain, it goes through my body and I'm burning. "ahhh!" I scream and fall to the ground. Jeremy launches himself towards me. "Stay there, stay… safe…" I say in pain griping my side for support. "I'm not done yet. I have a compelled witch out side here to hurt you." He says and I shake my head "No witch… Would help you… Hurt people… For no reason…" I say back gritting my teeth. "She does have a reason. If she doesn't, I kill her family as in son, brother and sister. Mom and dad." I want to kill Klaus. A young girl enters the room. She has long black hair and a pale face. Her blue eyes look exhausted and the under eyes are confirmation that she is. "Sorry." She says and starts her magic. I feel my bones break one by one and than them heal again. I'm screaming, yelling for help but no one comes. She shoots me with bullets but there's no gun, nor are there bullets. It's my imagination but I can't control it. I feel the imaginary bullets scrape against my lungs, heart and my gut. They're everywhere. I'm crying like mad and I can't breathe I remember Jeremy and how he was bleeding I look at him and see that he's breathing. I feel relieved but the pain, the ache and the burns are still there. The girl isn't doing anything but everything is still in me "Get them ooout." I whine begging but all the girl does is shed a tear and walk out the room. "Not done." Klaus says right before he collapses to the ground. I'm in too much pain to look why. I just keep crying. I see Stefan's face in front of me. I slide my hand to Jeremy and he feeds him his blood. Jeremy lies there and heals with me lying here in endless pain. "Stefan… Klaus…" I say and he understands. He grabs the tubes and injects all of them into him. He notices a bullet gun and shoots over and over and over again. I see Jeremy get up and he's facing me, "What can I do?" he asks worried. Stefan sits next to him. I shake my head because I don't know. "You go and tell Stella and Caroline what's going on. If you see Tyler tell him too." Stefan says to Jeremy and Jeremy nods. Jeremy kisses me on the head and runs out of the room. Stefan takes me into his arms and holds me. I feel protected even though Klaus is right there.

-STEFAN-

I hold Elena in my arms and carry her out side the room. I see the witch and beg her to undo the spell. She tells me about her family and I start to beg she shakes her head "You have to get her mind off it. Occupy her, if her brother wasn't enough you have to find another way." I nod and carry her out of the area. I see Jeremy, on his left is Tyler and Stella on his right, next to Tyler is Bonnie. I stand there holding Elena and slowly put her down. She winces and stays clinging onto me for obvious needed support. I have my arm wrapped around her. I see Damon come and Elena's face turns even paler. She told him last night about us and I can see the glassiness of Damon's eyes. "Damon," she says standing on her own. "Are you alright?" he asks her and she nods "All better." she laughs. Jeremy runs and hugs her and she hugs him. I see Caroline come from behind us and there's silence. "Elena, I didn't know. Stefan, I'm sorry." We all look at her. "It's alright Car, it's not your fault Klaus's a bastard. It's not like we didn't know." Elena says hugging her. I look at Caroline's engagement ring and wonder what she's going to do, "Klaus's inside." I say emotionless. and she nods and goes inside. I watch her through the window taking out some of the wooden bullets out of his stomach and heart area. He wakes up and We all hear a loud groan. "Caroline." he says quietly, "Don't talk to me." she says and he lies down on his back as Caroline takes the bullets out. "I don't want to see you or talk to you after what you've done to my friends." she says shedding a tear. "Don't do this." he says and she shakes her head grabs a stake and stabs him in the stomach. "Don't leave Caroline."

-CAROLINE-

I walk away from Klaus, my fiancé. Right now I feel disgusted too call him that, I should be mad at Stefan and Elena too but after what he did to them I feel like I don't have a right to be. I go to New Orleans to find Elijah, I can't find him, nor can I find Hayley. They probably went to rescue Hope. I realize that I won't be seeing them so I just sit at the front porch. I sit there thinking about how much I used to hate the Mikaelsson family and now I'm almost a part of it. I sigh, I know I can't leave Klaus because a part of me will always be attached to him. I'm attached to the way he made me fall in love with him. I love the way I knew where I stood with him, that's something I didn't have with all my other relationships. With Tyler he put his revenge first, or some wolf pack he was helping before us or maybe he always put me first but he never showed me his true love but he didn't prove that he didn't. With Matt I always felt like he liked Elena more, though he would keep proving that he didn't but than he would prove that he did. Where as with Klaus, I know that at the end of the day he would risk anything for me but now I know that even though he would do anything to protect me he doesn't care if he kills all my friends for revenge. All my friends are a part of me. "Caroline." I hear someone say my name. Davina stands in front of me with a pitiful expression on her face. "What did Klaus do?" she asks and I feel wetness on my cheek and realize that I was crying. "How'd you know it was about him?" I ask straightening up my back. "With a guy like that what else can be the problem? Unless your the most unlucky living being on earth." she says with a smile as she sits next to me. I let out a laugh, "He can be nice." I say, he is my fiancé after all. She smiles. "I doubt nice is the word to describe him. I'm sorry for my attempt to kill him." she says. It's alright, I think to my self but the words don't come out. "Right now I'd help you destroy him." I say with a laugh. "That bad? Don't worry, I won't take advantage of your state." I smile gratefully. "Yes, it is. He tortured my friends, they did something... bad. and he acted as revenge." I say. She nods, "Sorry if this is nosey but, what did your friends do?". I tell her everything, not _her _specifically because I trust her but because I'm desperate to get things out of my system. I tell her about the witches who threatened Elena and how Stefan helped get Hope and Rebekah to the witches and what I know of what Klaus did for revenge. After my story ends she nods. That's all? I think to my self. "I'm sorry for what he's putting you through." she finally says after a long gap of silence. I sit there still frustrated by Klaus but I feel lighter, suddenly she wraps her arm around me and hugs me tightly. "I know how it feels, to loose the person you love." she says letting of me. I think about what she said, loose someone you love but I didn't loose anyone. Though when you think about it, I did. I lost the loving Klaus that I got engaged to, the Klaus who would rather my happiness than revenge. "Who?" I say breaking out of thought and wonder who Davina lost. "I lost every one. My family wanted to murder me by placing me in the harvest, Marcel used me and Klaus killed Tim." she says slowing down and lowering her voice at the end. "Tim?" I ask trying not to think about how bad it must feel for your family to sign your death certificate before you're dead. "Yes, he was my best friend and crush before all this witch stuff." I nod. "I'm sorry." is all I can say and I think of Rebekah and how it's not fair that she's in danger when she did nothing wrong, at least not recently. "There's someone who's unfairly in danger, just like Tim was." I say and she stands up. "Let's rescue them." she says offering me a hand, I take it and get up. "Klaus might not be but his Daughter's innocent, if you don't want to make him happy in any way, Rebekah. His sister, she did nothing wrong either and I think they might be torturing her." I say. "What's with your group and torturing?" she says with a laugh. "Let's grab coffee." I say wanting something to get my mind off everything. "But I thought you said-" I cut her off. "Coffee comes first, they'll live another hour won't they?" I say and she nods and smiles and we both giggle. I get a latte and she gets an ice coffee and we chat. As we leave I realize that there's a boundary spell, though the humans are leaving. Davina can't leave either, so it must be a supernatural boundary.

-JEREMY-

I'm with Elena, I was just stabbed in the stomach and watched her being tortured. Klaus woke up in the room and we fled, of course. Enzo had been staying with Damon and Stefan and that includes Elena. When Enzo came I moved back to my house but of course now the house is in no shape to me lived in because Klaus has entrance. "Elena?" I ask looking at my sister curled up against a tree. "Where are we gonna live?" I ask. "I don't know." she says and swallows. "I'm starting to worry about Matt, he wouldn'T just disappear. Tyler just texted me saying he can't find Andrea, he's worried." I say and she turns to me. "I can't think about this now Jeremy, I put you in danger. Do you know what that means? If Stefan hadn't come to our rescue you would have died and it would be my fault." she says and starts sobbing into her palms. I sit next to her and wrap her in my arms. "This is not your fault, Elena. You start caring for your self, ok? Don't worry about me." I say trying to comfort her, she wipes away her tears. "Matt?" she asks and I nod. "I can't find him, no one can. The last time we saw him was two weeks ago." She nods. "Let's find him." she says and gets up along with me.

-STELLA-

It's my fault Jeremy was in danger, no. I can't get attached! Ugh I'm so mad! I don't want to be this way. I'm in a hallway of some hotel. I walk out the door and go into 'Bash Barney's' it's a place where you get to smash things, anything you can find with a ten dollar entry. I walk in and see a couple biker men and some teenaged guys dressed in black, there's only one girl and it's hard to be sure she's one. I hand the money to Barney, the owner of the place and he laughs. "What's a little girl like you doing here?" he asks and I smile. "I'm here to bash things." I say and giggle just to seem like a goody goody princess. He laughs again, "Try not to break a nail." I gasp. "That would be awful!" I shriek sarcastically but I don't make it obvious. I make a noise of frustration and laughter from how sexist they are. I grab a set of plates and the guys start to laugh. I turn my head make a sweet smile and turn back to the wall. I toss one plate pathetically so that everyone under estimates me, I giggle than turn around. I throw one at the wall, _hard,_ and it smashes into dozens of little pieces. "You sexist morons." I say loud enough for them to hear me as I grab a chair and smash it around and it breaks apart. "Want more proof that I'm not a delicate baby? Or are you princesses done staring?" I ask with a sarcastic tone and punch into the wall. The pain in my knuckles feels good. I keep smashing things, breaking glass. I stop for one minute and look around. I see a young girl in a light blue shirt and some white skinny jeans. I walk up to her. "Who might you be?" I ask while her head is bent down cleaning up some broken glass. "Go to hell." The girl says still bending down. "Excuse me?" I say surprised that the girl talked back. The girl stands up straight and stares shocked at me realizing I'm a girl. "Oh I's sorry, I thought you were another one of the perverts." I laugh at that. "No, no worries in that concept." I say and she smiles. "I'm Brittany, It's really nice to meet you." She says and I smile trying not to be rude to this Mary sue. "I'm Stella, you don't seem like the type of girl to be pounding stuff." I say to Mary sue/ Brittany. "Oh, I need the money and for some reason, not many girls want to work here so the pay is high." Brittany says. "Cool." I say not knowing what else. "Beer on me every one!" I yell and hand the girl a thirty-dollar bill, way more than the amount that the beers would cost for the people here. "Keep the extra." I say with a laugh and grab a set of plates to break.

-ANDREA-

I've been standing by the windowsill for what feels like minutes but I know it's been hours. The thing that killed her, my mom, was powerful, no one believed me when I talked about the fangs and the blood, and so they put it down as murder. I know the truth. I don't see any weapons around so I grab a sharp wooden chunk. The lady has been drinking from Matt. I look at Matt and see the tears in his eyes. "Don't resist me any more ok? Or else worse punishments are in line for your little human self." She says and drags him through the door. 'Now is my chance, it's now or never.' I think to my self and I hold still trying to control my breathing. I enter the house without making noise and realize the door is open. I grip the stake in my hand tightly and approach the door. Matt is lying on the ground and the lady is standing beside him staring at a wide muscular man. Behind him are the two men I saw magically lift and drop Matt around Mystic Grill. I need more weapons. I run out the house and grab two more stakes, three now. And I have the pepper spray I remember taking in my other hand. I enter the house again and walk to the door. I aim for a while and throw the stake at the girl. She crashes to the ground from the hit In her back and her skin turns a grey color and her veins pop out. How did the man not see me? I think. Matt groans. "What the hell?" he says with a croak in this voice. "Belk, Amor. Go see what just killed Sarah." The man says. "Yes sir, Tate." The two say together and come towards me. I hide behind the door. "Show your self!" the man that I'm guessing is Belk says. "Now!" Amor demands. I take a quiet deep breath and spray them with pepper spray. They both make a frightening noise and start chanting. "What the hell? I think right before I feel a horrible uncontrollable pain and crash to the ground pushing the door away by accident. I try to think about Matt and saving him but the pain is too bad. "There's a seal in her blood, she should be dead by now." Belk says. _Dead?_ It can't be. I reach for the stakes I dropped and stab one in Amor's heart. He groans and crashes to the ground. No grey skin or veins but most definitely dead. Belk comes toward me and I recognize him, his large scar spread across his forehead and the openings around his eyes. This is the man who broke down my mom's door when I was eleven; the other man inside is Tate the vampire that attacked my mom. A sudden anger fills me and I attack Belk. Just like Amor, no grey skin or veins but surely dead. I _killed_ some one. I can't believe I did that. But these are the men who've held Matt captive for weeks, Belk is the man who helped kill my mom. I burst into the room with Tate and Matt with a bloody stake in my hand. "Who are you?" I yell at the man his eyes tighten. "Andrea?" he says quietly with sympathy. How does he know my name! I feel cold. Scared. "You killed my mother!" I scream and run to him with the stake. He grabs my hand and takes the stake out of it. "You don't want to do that, Andrea. I might kill you too like I did your mother. You can have _him._ He was of no use but I will be back." Tate says and disappears. I run next to Matt and stand next to him. "Andrea, that girl over there," He says pointing at Sarah. "Cut her wrist. I need her blood to heal." He says and I stare shocked. I snap out of it and cut into her wrist and hand it to him. He drinks her blood and sighs. I watch as his bruises fade and he's healed. I help him up and we leave. We walk outside by a tree and we sit. "How'd you find me Andrea?" he finally says. "I couldn't accept that you just left town, I definitely didn't believe you would leave me to die by the grill. After two weeks of you being gone I wouldn't believe them. I found a small crumpled paper and went to the address written on it." He nods. "How did that man know who you are and how did you fight of all the vampires and witches. How are you alive?" he asks. "I have no idea Matt, honestly. Everything just seemed to click. When I was small my mom would take me to a forest and teach me self defense. She said 'believe it or not, a wooden stake is a better weapon than a knife.' Why? I had asked but she hadn't answered. Now I know, a stake kills a vampire." I sigh. "I'm sorry about you're mom." he says after a pause. "We should get going." I getup and we walk to my car.

-KLAUS-

"Caroline!" I yell looking for her in the forest. What have I done? She has to know that they deserved it. She has to. I check her house, I ring the bell. Mrs. Forbes, Caroline's mom comes to the door. "Klaus! How come you're here?" she asks. "Sorry to bother you but I was hoping to talk to Caroline. We had a bit of an argument and she ran off." I smile. She shakes her head. "Sorry, she hasn't been here. You're free to come in if you'd like. Write note?" she says and I enter. "Can I get you anything?" she asks and I shake my head, "No, thanks." I take a piece of paper. 'Caroline, love. I'm sorry I over reacted. I wish you hadn't run off so that we could talk about it. I'm inviting you to the Bridge of Mystic falls so we can talk. Please come so I can tell my side of the story. With my love, Klaus.' I tuck it in a place I know she'll find it, in her make up bag. "Thanks ." I say as I head out to my house in New Orleans. Camille's at the door and that quite surprises me. "Klaus," she says sounding panicked. "Klaus, Caroline and Davina are trapped at the bar. There are some vampires or witches or something very powerful there. Finn? That's what Caroline's calling him. I was at the back. They didn't notice I was there.  
>I know you don't like me but-" I cut into her sentence, "I don't know what would give you the idea that I don't like you but we have to save Caroline. No promises for the little witch Davina." I say and grab her by the arm and take us to the bar.<p>

-STEFAN-

"So, do you have a plan?" Damon says coming from behind a tree. I can't bear to look at him, the only reason I ever supported Damon and Elena was because Damon was happy with her, now he's not with her and no longer happy. Knowing I have less than two weeks with him and it's probably not in peace is not nice to think of. "It's Jeremy you should be asking." I finally say not looking at him. "Stefan, we should talk." he says and I nod. We walk a while to distance where the others can't focus to hear us. "Yeah?" I say stopping. "We can't never talk, my times running out." I nod. "I know, did you tell Elena?" I ask and he shakes his head. "No, she wouldn't care. I die and she falls for you, there's no difference if I die permanently." he says and I feel shocked. "Of course she cares Damon. She was heartbroken about loosing you. She _still_ loves you, just like she chose you and not me, now she chose me and not you, we've gone through the same thing. Have you gotten people to forgive you yet?". "Not finished but more than half done. Elena, should I apologies to her?" he asks and I nod. "I owe her one too, we put so much on her. She should apologies too but, if we both go on her she'll ask. Go tell her everything tonight. Please." I say and we both go back to the area where everyone was. "Hello? Matt! We were coming to look for you. Andrea? Really? Wow, ok. Let's meet." I hear Elena say. "What happened?" I ask. "Oh god, Stefan, Andrea found him. He's alright." "Thank god. I was wondering what your plan would be." I say back and we all separate. Tyler, Jeremy, Bonnie and Elena go to get Caroline and meet up with Matt. Damon goes to see Alaric and I head home. "Stefan!" I hear Elena yell my name. I stop and see her jogging towards me. Katherine. "Katherine, what are you doing here?" I ask but I know, she wants my forgiveness, something I'm not sure I can give after her possessing Elena. "I- Stefan, I've been thinking about what to say to you for so long. You shouldn't forgive me. That's not what I planned to say but you shouldn't. I know that I'm manipulative and evil and a bitch and a heartbreaker and I think you know where I'm going with this, but I don't deserve hell. I do deserve it but, don't be the one to put me there." she says and I feel tight. This is an act, all an act. "Forget it. Stefan, don't forgive me, after all I've done and would still be doing you shouldn't forgive me. Before I go to hell and stay there forever until oblivion I want you to know, no, I _need _you to know that I loved you. I guess, I guess I still do. When I was Elena-" I stop her. "Don't. Don't remind me of that, I can't believe and I won't believe I was possibly happy with you." I say to her. "Don't tell me to stop Stefan. I'll never get to say this again. You were happy with me, once upon a time. When I was Elena, I had everything I've ever wanted. Every one loved me, they would go to the end of the world for me. But that wasn't it, I had you Stefan. Any one in the world would be the luckiest person in the world to be with you. I love you. I suck at showing it, I will always suck at showing it. I guess I have a little humanity left in me after all, I would have thought of it as a weakness but it's not. I know that now." she says and I feel tense, she's actually sorry, this is not an act. Maybe it is. But no, I would tell, after everything. I nod when no words come. "I don't know if I can forgive you, but I'm glad you told me." I finally manage to say. "Thank you." she says. "Katherine, for what?", "For being you." she says and brushes her hand against my cheek and slowly turns away. I sigh deeply, hell ruined her, or maybe fixed her. I enter the house and sit on the couch. I'm going to loose Damon soon and there's no way to reassure myself that he'll be ok. I sit there, not doing anything until it's dark. I hear a knock on the door and I open it. "Matt's alright but, Stefan, there's some creepy vampire out there and he knows Andrea. He killed her mom." Elena says and I wrap my arms around her. After everything that's been going on, she needs it. I need it. My muscles finally relax. Just being there with her, it's all I ever want to do. "I love you Stefan, I love you soo much." she says and I slowly let go. We sit on the couch. Silent. Finally, "His name's Tate, the man. I have no idea what he wants. I'm just thinking that, maybe he wants Andrea. Why torture Matt if not wanting to get to Andrea. Tate apparently told Matt that this was his way of luring Andrea to him. Tate wants Andrea, that's why he killed her mom. But why not just take her, after all he sent to witches to get Matt, Andrea was with him. There must be some protection spell on Andrea, that's why Tate can't take her." she says and I fall even more silent. I know she was thinking out loud but it makes sense. Tate wants Andrea for some reason, that's why he captured Matt and killed her mom. And he can't just take her because she has protection. "You're right. It all makes sense." I say and she rests her head on my shoulder.

**5 Days Until Damon's time's up**

-DAMON-

"Enzo." I say as he enters the room. "Hello old friend," he says as he steps forward, dying and coming back turned his emotions back on. "DDo you want to go kill some innocent civilians now?" he says and I laugh "You're sick." I say. He smiles taking another step towards me. "Now, now. They aren't completely innocent, after all it's not our fault they are sooooo,_ yummy_." "Any way Enzo, no thanks. Trying to get a ticket to heaven, not hell." I say as he laughs at me. "What's so funny?" I ask. "You don't die, so why try to get to heaven. We live forever Damon." he says. He obviously doesn't know that I am dying. "Clearly you haven't gotten your humanity back than." I say as I turn around. "Alaric's here, I have to teach him, Vampire training classes are now, No. 6 how to hide the body. See you buddy." I say and walk out the door. Alaric's sitting there, he knows I'm going to die so he wants to spend as much time with his 'best buddy' for as long as he can. "OH Alaric, why so glum?" I ask stepping out of the house and sitting next to him on a bench. "Enzo doesn't know? Elena doesn't know. Who does know that you're dying." he asks."Calm down and shut up Alaric, he can still here you. You're not the only one with supper strong ears. And Stefan knows. You and Stefan and other supernatural evils who came back." Alaric shakes his head indicating that he thinks this is wrong. "Damon?" Elena says walking up to me. NO, she couldn't have heard me. "Damon. Look. Let's talk." she says. "Elena, I-" I start but she stops me. "Elena? No, Damon sorry. It's Katherine." Katherine. "I don't want to see you." I say turning around and walking away. "Damon," "Damon, give her a chance. Hear her out." Alaric says. "Fine. But we're going somewhere that you can't hear us." I grab her arm and drag the both of us away. I grab some of Bonnie's emergency sage and we go to Elena's house. No one's there because of Klaus. We enter the house and sit on the couch. "Talk." I say and she smiles. "Damon, we need each-other." she says. What? "You won't believe me if I tell you I've changed. Will you?" she asks and I shake my head. "I'm sorry I played with you're heart, I'm sorry you've experienced it again with Elena. I chose Stefan and so did she. Trust me you're very very lovable. I mean, it's easy to fall in-love with you. But it's impossible to un-love Stefan. I loved him first and so did Elena. You can't change that. I already told Stefan the truth and there was nothing particularly bad about it. But what I'm telling you now will suck, Damon. You won't forgive me anyway so you might as well know everything." she says and I gulp. "Damon, where should I start? I loved Stefan first over a century ago, I fell in-love with you after. Though I have always been my first priority. I'm sorry for that. I couldn't choose so I played with both of you. When I realized I loved Stefan more, I had to leave. So I did what was best for me, as usual. I know you Damon, I know Elena too. She loved Stefan first and as usual you did what you're best at. You broke your brothers heart 'an eternity of misery'. You kissed Elena, you confused her. She died with you're blood in her system and confused the sire to love. That's your love story Damon. She confused it and chose you. Stefan was the best thing that ever happened to her and you're one of the worst. Stefan has always been heart broken because of what you did. You love what you're brother has. It can't all be because of a prophecy." she says and I gulp. _That's_ my love story. "No Katherine. Elena loves me, or she loved me. I love her. Me and her, us, it has _nothing_ to do with that. No, I don't believe you Katherine. I'll see you in hell." I say and get up. "Damon, wait! Please, we need each other. We're all we've got." I shake my head. "That's not true. You see, you have no one, not even me. No matter what I will always have Stefan and Elena. Even as friends, I will still have them. You have no one." I say. And I see her shed a tear. "You're right. " she says and vanishes out of the door.

-KATHERINE-

I leave Elena's house and Damon behind. In five days I'm dead. I'm in hell in five days. Back to being tortured Katherine. Screw you. I keep walking pointlessly, I'm so stupid. Everything I've done in five hundred years, they're all so horrible. How did everyone forgive me? I'm not innocent. getting pregnant at 17 in Bulgaria is the least bad thing I've done, yet somehow it's what made all of this happen. It's why I met Klaus, It's why I'm a vindictive bitch. I'm glad Damon and Stefan haven't forgiven me, that wouldn't be fair. I went through crap, true, life made me like this, true, the evil queens are the princesses that weren't saved but that doesn't mean I'm off the hook. Everyone has to forgive me, I'm a part of everyone and I haven't forgiven my self. No matter, I'm going to hell. I mean, it's not true that every one has forgiven me else than Stefan and Damon and my self. There's Matt, for everything I've done to his friends. Jeremy, for all the times I killed him or left him to die. Bonnie, for how many-times I almost killed her, or tried. Tyler, for triggering his werewolf curse. Caroline forgave me for turning her. At least theres that. But, Elena will for ever hate me. EVen if she tries to forgive me. Screw life, maybe I can find a way to become human or maybe I'm fucked. Oh what ever. I go to find Matt, maybe I can't forgive myself but I might as well get some weight of my idiotic chest by earning forgiveness. "Matty Blue!" I say loudly as I approach his family home. "Come out, come out, where ever you are!" I yell louder. "Elena? No, let me guess Katherine. Long time no see." Matt says coming out of the door "I would invite you in but," he continues and I smile. "No worries, I don't judge. Not anymore at least." I say. "Rot in hell." he says back. Was it something I said? "Of all the people I've hurt, I've hurt you least. Your ex, Blondie, she forgave me. And I TURNED her. C'mon, find it in your goofy little heart to forgive me. Pretty please." I say to him in a mocking tone. "You know, people say that you've become a nicer person but it's obviously an act. Once a vindictive bitch always a vindictive bitch." I laugh. "Funny, coming from you, judging by how you were my personal little Elena Gilbert journal when I was in possession of her. But now you especially hate me for that right? Am I wrong?" He shakes his head and laugh. "A simple apology would work for me." he says walking to the door. His words keep me quiet. I think of what to say, nothing comes to mind. Come on Katherine, don't be a moron, fix it while you can. Get into heaven where you live in cotton candy castles and fly on a perfect pink pegasus. "Matt," is all I get out. I'm an idiot. _I am so so sorry, I'm telling you this with full honesty, you know me so you know that that's rare. I am so sorry. _I try to say it but it doesn't come out "Sorry." I say. "I am sorry that I caused all your friends pain and used you like a toy. I am truthfully sorry." And it coms out! Go Katherine! "I forgive you." he says to my surprise. Thank you Matt. "Is Bonnie there? could you ask her to come out here?" I ask and by knowing him I guess that he nods, and he does. A few seconds later Bonnie steps out. "Katherine." I smile. "Hi, Bonnie. You know that I'm dying right?" she nods. "Will I die too?" she asks as her eyes fill with tears. "No, no Bonnie, don't worry. A witch doesn't commit as many sins as vampires do so for Klaus to bring you back with a powerful enough of a witch wasn't to dangerous but with a vampire it's different. You are not a part of the spell that brought damon and I back." I say and she hugs me. Bonnie Bennett hugs me. "Thank you, thank you so much, thanks Katherine." she says and I feel warmth. Finally. "Urm, what does someone say when they are thanked?" I ask with embarrassment. "You're welcome, you say, you are welcome." she says back smiling. "Well, mrs Bennett I was friends with Emily once, I'm guessing you remember her and I hope you can find it in you to forgive me. I am sorry for using you, for impersonating Elena, even before possession and for killing Jeremy. Yep, I think that's all the reasons, correct me if I forgot any. Oh and for being the reason for loosing your grams." I say. "I can forgive, if Jeremy can. I can hold grudges, but in this case I know what you've gone through. Some of it at least and if Matt, Caroline and Jeremy can I probably can too. I promise to try." I smile "Awesome. Send Jeremy to the Lockwood cellar, I want something more personal with him, judging by the terrifying stuff i've done to him..." she nods and I head out. About two hours of sitting and waiting he arrives. "What do you want Katherine, I'm sure as hell not forgiving you." I don't laugh, I want to but I don't. "OK, let's start from the beginning, you are the reason Damon endangered ELena all those times when she first met Stefan, next, you fed on me when you were locked in the tomb, next, I'm skipping all that because we're not near the worst yet, you murdered me! You murdered me and drove my sister of the the deep end. You even went a head and possessed her, that's not all though!" he yells and sighs "No, that's not all! You left me to die when you were human and you tried to get me killed whilst in my sisters body! What the hell is wrong with you!" he says and I feel small. "Ok." I see no point in fighting so I just say 'ok.'

**LAST DAY**

-ME/NARRATOR-

In the past few days Matt has been recovering from the memories and Andrea has been there with him. Jeremy broke up with Stella and officially chosen Bonnie, Stella's been crushed and has given up on love since her first attempt to care failed, Damon hasn't told anyone but everyone that got a visit from Katherine (every one but elena got a visit by now) guesses that same rules apply to him. Now it's the official LAST DAY that Damon's alive and Katherine's alive.

-ELENA-

"Morning" Stefan says wrapping his arm around me. I mush my face into my pillow and groan "Noooooo, I don't want to wake up." Stefan's been acting jittery. "We have to start the day, it's going to be a long, long day." he says and I giggle "Isn't every day?" I ask but we both know it's a rhetorical question. "Fiiiiine" I sigh and get up. I go into the bathroom and get ready. "You should talk to Damon." Stefan says getting up. "But I honestly don't know what to say. I chose you Stefan, to be honest I still love him but I don't feel as in-love with him as I do you. When he died I realized what a horrible person I was by playing with the two of you, you know what I mean? Stefan, Can I tell you something?" I ask and he nods "Sure anything." I quickly kiss him on the cheek and pull up a ponytail. "When I was human and Damon kissed me, when I finally had a chance to think things through, I realized I liked him but I didn't know why, he killed Jeremy, he threatened to kill me, drain me, turn me but I knew I was confused, it wasn't love, it was confusion and when I turned the sire bond made me believe I truly loved him, we broke up and my emotions went off and things were as they were, when they came back on, the sire bond was gone and I realized that I'd lost you and you were so nice to me, helping me get through everything, my emotions overwhelmed me so when Damon was there, free, passionate and so full of love towards me that I fell for him, I even fell in-love with him but than he died and the thought of loosing a friend is what hurt me most, I love Damon to death, I would rather die than loose him if I'm ever faced with that choice but I love you and so now I don't know how to say all this to Damon without hurting him." I say. "Don't worry, you don't even have to try." I hear Damon say behind me. Shit. "Damon, I-" he interrupts me "Don't worry, I'll be dead soon anyway." Stefan looks shocked "Damon! What happened to telling her properly?" Stefan yells at him. "Wait," I stop them both "Tell me what properly?" I ask. "I'm dying Elena, this is my last day." Damon says. I literally feel my heart shatter. "No," I gasp. "No, no, no, no, NO. Damon, please, I lost you once, not again." I say trembling with fear and shaking with sadness. "Don't worry, you're not in-love with me, this has all been a 'confusion'." I'm shaking my head rapidly and I feel unsteady, LAST DAY. No. LAST day. LAST. NO. NO. NO. "Please" I shriek grabbing onto the corner of the bed and slowly curling up on the floor. I'm sitting with my arms wrapped around my legs and my back up against the bed. "I'll give you guys some time alone." Stefan says. I'm furious with him too. "Why would you two keep this from me! What is wrong with you? Damon, please, please Damon, no, no, nooo." I shriek and yell and cry and I can't breathe. "Who gives you the right to keep that from me! hat the hell? Stefan knew? Did Caroline? Matt? Oh my god, Katherine's also been here, _that_'s why. Crap. Bonnie? Is Bonnie also dying?" I stop to take a breath "no, Klaus brought back Bonnie, she's alright, she's a witch." I sigh. That still doesn't' take away the pain. I wrap my arms around him and breathe in and out deeply. "Damon, please Damon. I don't want to loose you. Not again." I start to sob and can't keep calm and I can't talk. My face feels numb and my eyes burn. "shhhh, you'll be alright Elena, you have Stefan." he says quietly in a calming tone. "B-but he's not you, Damon, just like you're not him, Stefan can't replace you!" I start of calm but raise my voice as it goes. I grab a frame and throw it glass shatters every where. I see the photo and it's of me and Damon. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I see the similar photo of me and stefan on the other side of the bed. My heart aches for the times without all this traveler crap. "I hope Marcos rots in hell. Oh my god, is that where you're going?" I ask snapping everything into place. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. "yes, everyone has to forgive me, everyone alive, including you." I shake my head, "How can I forgive you? You lied to me! You're tearing my heart out! Damon, if you leave, I don't know if I can forgive you." I say gasping for air in-between words. "Elena, elena, look at me, focus, you have to forgive me, if not for me, for you, you have to move on." I nod with tears rapidly streaming down my face "I'll try, I-I promise I'll try." I say breathing heavily. "Lie down in bed and just breathe, you'll see me again." he says with a slight smile, his face covered in tears. So I get under the covers and lie there watching Damon leave the room for possibly the last time ever.

-DAMON-

It kills me to leave her, not knowing for sure that I'll see her again. Well, maybe I'll se Katherine but that's not Elena. "Brother," I say walking down the steps of our old mansion. "Hell of allot of memories Stefan, you'd better keep making them when I'm gone." I say but he shakes his head. "Don't say that," he says and I walk towards him and look him in the eye. "Say what, Stefan? When I'm gone? It's true, I will be gone. You think that you're the one who feels grief because I'm dead? Well guess what, I'm DEAD. I feel grief, I don't get to talk to you daily just like you don't get to talk to me and guess what brother, life SUCKS without you and her. Life SUCKS, all capital letters. I will miss you" I confess and I shed a tear, we hug, he cries and for the first time, I don't care about who Elena loves more, whether it's me or him, right now what matters is we're together. Suddenly the room starts to fill with light and it becomes brighter and-

-CAROLINE-

"Bonnie, it's Damon, he's-" she stops me "You don't have to say it, we should help out Elena." she says and I nod. We both get up off my bed and head to the door. "I'm sorry." Klaus says. Klaus is here? "Now's not a good time." I say trying trudge pass him but he holds me back. "Bonnie meet me at Elena's she needs us." I say and stomp back inside with Klaus at my tail. "What?" I demand sitting on the couch. I lost Damon too, I wasn't his bestie and you'd think, this being the second time that it would be easier but it's harder, I've lost him all over again. "I miss you Caroline, last time I checked we were engaged." he says and I think back to when I stabbed him in the stomach with that stake after he tortured Stefan and Elena "Screw you Klaus." I say back. "Hope is safe, not that I expect you to care, after all I'm taking that you're mad at me." Klaus says and I laugh "I love you, you know that Klaus, you love me, I know that too but I need to see that I'm more important to you than revenge. I need that from you."I say. He wraps his arm around me "Caroline, you are everything, screw revenge, of-course I wouldn't mind that occasionally but if it risks loosing you I promise you I won't." he says and that lightens my mood, that's not what Tyler had said. "Ok than, I forgive you but Klaus, this is SERIOUSLY not the time. Damon's D-dead."

-KATHERINE-

I hear Elena crying from inside the Salvatore boarding house and know that that means that Damon's dead, my times almost up too, I burst in and regret it soon after. Elena's covered in tears and Stefan looks so broken. They both turn to me, Elena stifles a sob and turns her back on me obviously calming herself down. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Elena and before I die I thought that you deserved to hear that, I'm a survivor but I doubt that I will survive this time. Ok, well thats all I have to say." I say and theres silence. It lasts a while. "I guess I'll go now, do you all know where little gilbert is? He sort of proved his hate last time I saw him and I want to make it clear that that conversation was meant as an apology, thanks." I leave the house, getting nothing, not one word out of Elena, she doesn't even mention that she doesn't forgive me, it's weird. I walk towards the cemetery, I can't find Jeremy so I might as well be dead in a place where the dead are found. I take out my phone and send out a message to everyone, Elena,Matt, Bonnie, Lil' Gilbert, Blondie, Rebekah, Stefan, Tyler and even Damon (I know he won't receive it but for the sake of solidarity) "Dear, every one. That's not a good start but I don't have enough time to change it. I am sorry. It hurts me to say it but I am. The cute one will be dead soon enough and doesn't' have time for an exquisite exit like Katherine Pierce the Surviver should have, I would have expected fireworks and fountains and light and darkness and drama, everything. That's what the old me would have made happen. The current me didn't have the time, I do, how ever have time to say this; I'll see you all in hell. With all sorts of feelings, you'Re queen, the surviver, Katerina Petrova." a darkness spreads everywhere and the entrance to hell opens up in front of me. I'm in the dark and theres a hole of sunlight, my ring suddenly disappears and something pushes me forward. 'Katherine Pierce, Katerina Petrova, you have been forgiven, you have forgiven yourself and the people you've hurt most have the heart to forgive you. You are one of the few lucky, you must be a surviver.' a voice echoes and suddenly the fire and darkness is gone, my ring is back and the room fills with li-

-NARRATOR/ME-

Katherine and Damon have both gone to heaven, they were forgiven or, the people they hurt most had it in them to forgive them. A week passes by, full of tears and heartbreak, especially for Stefan and Elena, they meet as a group one final time in the cemetery for a funeral for Damon.

-ELENA-

"Why do I have the feeling of Déjà vu?" I ask Stefan as we walk into the cemetery for Damon's funeral. "We had this a couple months ago, that's why. For some reason it's not any easier the second time." he answers back. "Elena? Would you go first?" Caroline asks and I nod stepping forward. "Damon, I love you, I will love you and I loved you. Standing here for the second time doesn'T make this any easier for me, it makes it harder. Both times you lied, both times you said we'd see each-other again soon. We never did. The first time I had hope, in some odd way, I had hope we might see each-other again. Maybe it was from desperation. But now I know that you're on your way to peace, I know that you deserve that. I spent two years in-love with you. You knew what I wanted from the moment I saw you. The moment you saw me and thought I was Katherine. You knew that I wanted a love that consumed me, passion, adventure and even a little bit of danger, you gave me all of that, and now. And now, I'm trying to move on. When I first lost you I eventually found all of that in Stefan. Now together we'll get through loosing you a second time. I will forever miss you Damon and I hope that someday the thought of you will bring a smile to my face without making me cry at the same time. I- I don't know what else to say because what I want to say can'T be brought to words. I'm sorry I can't say them but somethings are ours, not meant to be heard by others." I say and take a deep breath. I will not cry. Not right now. I have to support Stefan. He makes his speech and I burst out in tears. He cries too, Alaric pats Stefan on the shoulder and Caroline hugs him. Bonnie hugs me and calms me and eventually we all go home.

-NARRATOR/ME-

This Fanfic is officially coming to and end! Thanks for trudging through the couple of boring scenes and patches of writing but I did what I could and tried to keep updated. There is one more scene, about two months later when everybody is separating to new lives, given from Stefan's point of view.

_**TWO MONTHS** **LATER**_

-STEFAN-

I grab a bottle of champaign and meet with the gang, not just the gang but Rebekah and Klaus are also there, Elijah and Hayley decided to spend the afternoon caring for Hope... Elena and I are going to try setting roots near new orleans to be close to Caroline and Bonnie's moving with us. I don't know what Ezno's planning but a part of me guesses that he'll be traveling around, not settling anywhere. "Hey guys, I say entering Caroline's house. Her eyes sparkle and she smiles. "I was just telling Klaus how sad it is that Hope couldn't come, she is so cute." Caroline says and I smile. "Come on buddy, Stefan, I'm sorry I tortured you. Can we have a truce?" Klaus asks and I nod, I don't really care about that, I'm just not in a party mood after loosing Damon. Again. "Every body, attention! One by one we say our plans. I am going to advance my level of magic and probably take a job as some sort of journalist, I have time to decide on that. I'm moving to an area near New Orleans to be near dear Next, Andrea." Bonnie says. "Ok, uhm I'm staying here and going to a community college around in the area and I'm going to study law and hopefully become a lawyer. Matt and I are probably going to settle in together. Long term. Next, Stella." Andrea says. "Well, frankly I don't know. Jeremy dumped me so my relationships are a 0 but I'm considering going into boxing. Next, Rebekah." Stella says and I pity her, I don't know why she's here actually, her and Tyler aren't really a thing, her and Jeremy are over, she's not necessarily any of our friend but I guess Caroline and Bonnie thought that it would be nice. "Thanks Stella, well my plans are to finally be free, maybe go through some high-schools again and try a normal experience, see my little niece Hope grow up, I don't have a tight plan. Next, Matt." Rebekah smiles at him. I know that she used to like him but now he's with Andrea, it's none of my business anyway so I shouldn't think about it. Matt starts; "Ok, well I'm working in the police department starting next week and hopefully I'll keep the "animal attacks" under-control. As Andrea said we're moving in together. Next, Tyler." Tyler stands up from his seat, "I'm going to Witmore college, I know that Caroline and Elena dropped out but I have a future to think about now that I'm actually aging again so yeah, that's my plan. Next, Caroline." He sits back down. "As all of you know Klaus and I are engaged, I'm going to be Hope's step mom in the background of Hayley and I'll basically have a life in NewOrleans. Next, Klaus but I guess I just explained that so Jeremy." Jeremy nods, "OK, I'm moving with Bonnie to an area near NewOrleans which is really nice because there are some good schools in the area. I'm starting to think about things I should do and ways to improve ways that I live. I'm not sure about the job that'll do but I might head in the phycologist section because I think I can support people who've gone through issues after everything that I've made it through. Next, Elena." Elena looks at me makes a slight smile and begins. "I am moving along with Jeremy and Bonnie to this little town and I have no idea what I'll be, maybe a doctor so that way I can take blood bags and not have people be suspicious. I don't know WHat else than that, I'll just work through my problems just like I'm working through my grief of Damon. I guess you're last Stefan." it's my turn and I don'T have a plan. I'm focused on getting over my grief, that's all. Every one except for Matt and Andrea are leaving and Elena's leaving so right now I'm deciding that I'll go with the "I've decided to go with ELena an start new, I'll keep Damon in my memory, I don't need all these painful reminders." I reveal and Caroline pops open the champaign and we drink. We take Jelly shots. "To our Future!" We all yell together and we spend the rest of the night laughing.

_**TO OUR FUTURE!  
><strong>_FOREVER WILL TVD BE OURS; this Fanfic is for the people who can't handle season 6, I'm watching it but I started this before, during the hiatus. SO IF ANYONE WANTS CLOSURE BUT DOESNT WANT TO WATCH TVD SEASON 6 THAN I'M GLAD YOU READ THIS AND GOT SOME CLOSURE :D


End file.
